


The Original Twins | AU

by 001592400



Series: The Original Twins [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Twins, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/001592400/pseuds/001592400
Summary: In which The Original Twins move to Beacon Hills.[If you haven't read my Original twins' story then you'll probably get confused when you read this.]





	1. Summary

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jacob and Grace decide it is time for a new start by leaving Mystic Falls after their mother tried and failed to kill them and the rest of their family. Beacon Hills is where they ended up going only to find out that the town has more problems than Mystic Falls. The twins meet Stiles and Allison the two teenagers who just happened to look exactly like them and not only that they've got different types of werewolves to deal with and hunters. looks like the drama free life they wanted is not going to happen any time soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE!**

_↳ The night Stiles met Grace._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Two** weeks into the summer, rather than sitting in the house bored out of his mind Stiles Stilinski found himself going out for a walk at night to get some air and clear his head and he wouldn't be able to do that sitting in his jeep all night.

Noah Stilinski had to more or less shove his son out the door or else he wouldn't have left instead he would have stayed home trying to help his father with the paperwork and bug him about Erica and Boyd.

He could have gone to Scott's house then he remembered that his best friend won't be home so that would be a waste of his time.

Now the Stilinski boy was wishing that he didn't leave the house or else he wouldn't have run into some trouble. Looks like he won't be having a quiet summer after all.

Hearing someone scream from somewhere made him pause and glance around wondering where the scream came from. He shook his head thinking he was just hearing things then the screaming got louder and he was pretty sure it wasn't all in his head after all.

If it was someone else that heard someone screaming in an alleyway they would have called for help, but they weren't Stiles. Nowadays he seemed to be running towards danger since his best friend got turned into a werewolf.

What Stiles should have done was call his father who was the sheriff not go towards the sounds of the screams when he had no way of protecting himself against someone stronger than him.

He was also a nice person and he wouldn't leave someone to defend themselves alone and he also wouldn't call his father who could get hurt if it was something to do with the supernatural, he rather get hurt himself than put his father in any danger.

Stiles turned into the dark ally and saw a dark haired girl with her head buried into a redhead girls' neck. To someone else, it would look like both girls were having a good time together but they people didn't know about the supernatural like he does. Not only that the red hair girl didn't look to be enjoying herself much, but her arms were also down at her side not moving and the dark-haired girl had a strong grip on the back of the other girl's head keeping the girl in place.

It took Stiles a few moments of staring and coming back to reality when he noticed the redhead now laying on the ground and he was pretty sure she was dead, yeah, he was going to die if he didn't get the hell out of here.

The dark hair slowly glanced his way with a smile on her face. "Jacob." the girl stepped over the body, whipped the blood from her lips. She narrowed her eyes when she walked closer to him. "You are not Jacob."

Stiles was pretty sure he was dreaming because the girl slowly making her way over to him was Allison Argent and he just saw her killing someone. He needed to call Scott and let him know something has happened to his ex-girl while she was away.

'Allison' now stood in front of him still narrowing her eyes at him, she was looking him up and down, she leaned too close to him causing him to move a few steps away from her not wanting to meet the same fate as the redhead.

She grabbed him by the arm pulling him back towards her, he tried to get his arm back only for her to tighten her hold on him not letting him escape.

"Jacob is going to be surprised when he sees you." she sounded so happy about this Jacob person finding out about him.

"Is Jacob your boyfriend or something?" Stiles had no idea why he asked that and not what was going on with her.

"Oh god, you sound just like him." He thought she was going to ignore his question until he saw her face go from happy to disgust in a matter of seconds. "Jacob is not my boyfriend that is just wrong. He is my brother and only my brother please don't even ask me that question again."

Stiles looked at Allison like she has gone crazy. "Allison, I don't know what is going on with you, something has changed since you've been away. I'm pretty sure you don't have a brother. I think you should let me call your father; he might be worried about you." Oh, he was so glad he couldn't see the body a few feet away from them. "We should get you some help." and find out what's wrong with her.

"I don't need anyone's help." She laughed at him like he said something funny. "We won't be calling my 'father' since he is dead after all Klaus did kill him."

Stiles was getting confused even more now.

"I do have a brother and his name his Jacob. He's my twin" She continues on. "I don't know who this 'Allison' person you keep going on about is, but I'm pretty sure I'm not her. My name is Grace, please stop calling me Allison.

Maybe Allison had hit her head hard enough to make her forget about her whole life.

"Now since we've got that out the way, I need you to do something for me buddy." Before he could move Grave grabbed the side of his face and locked eyes with him. "I want you to go to sleep and don't wake up until someone wakes you up."

Grace smiled as the boy fell asleep, she caught him before he could hit the ground.

"If only I could do that to Jacob." she glanced down at the boy in her arms, she wanted to figure out who this boy looked like her twin was and wanting to find out who this Allison person was. If he kept calling her by that girl's name then that would mean she looked exactly like the girl.

Grace was about to leave the ally when she almost forgot about the girl's dead body on the ground.

"I should have thought this through."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO!**

_↳ Your my brother and I love you._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

"Can't believe you of all people kidnapped someone. This is something I would do, not you." Jacob sat on the edge of his bed where the teenager boy who looked exactly like him was sleeping on. "How the roles have turned."

When Grace ended up going back to their apartment carrying a dead body and a sleeping boy, Jacob didn't know what to say or do and for once he could say he was shocked at what he was seeing and he has seen a lot of crazy things.

It wasn't until Grace snapped her fingers in front of his face that he snapped out of his frozen state and helps with moving the teenager into his room where Grace had to order him more or less to put the boy there. After that he had to ask what happened tonight, he thought his sister was going out to get herself something to eat not come home with his double.

Grace couldn't even answer the questions Jacob kept on asking her. She didn't know the answers herself. She's confused just as much as he was, although she was happy that she got the reaction she wanted from Jacob when she brought the teenager home with her.

"I didn't know what else to do." Grace paced back and forth in front of the bed, going over things in her head. "He was saying all these things that didn't make any sense to me. He kept on calling me 'Allison' no matter what I said he still thought I was her thinking I was crazy and that I needed help. He even thought you were my boyfriend when I said your name."

"Okay please don't ever let me hear you say that again, that is just disgusting. I hope you set the record Stright, that I'm your twin brother."

"Of course, I bloody well did Jacob, still I don't think he believed me."

"At least he got one thing right about you," Jacob said. "You are a little bit crazy."

"Shut it Jac!" she hissed at him. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Since when was it a 'we' problem, he'll never know.

"It sounds like your problem, not mine." he let her know. "You were the one who did the whole kidnapping thing not me." he glanced down at the teenager, who hasn't even moved since he was laid down on the bed. "If it was me, I would have made him forget about what happened tonight. Or I would have just killed him saves the trouble on having to explain to him what was going on."

Grace finally stopped her pacing and think god she did as it was making Jacob dizzy just by watching her.

"You'll just be killing yourself then." She smiled at him; she did have a point there. "I didn't want to make him forget as I wanted to see your face when you saw him."

"Well I've seen him, you saw now I say we wake him up, make him forget. Or kill him. Whatever works better for you."

"We are not killing him!" Grace snapped at her brother; how can he be saying that. "Not when he looks like you Jac. I can't kill him when he looks like you."

"What? I'm sure you've thought about killing me from time to time." Jacob didn't see what the problem was here.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it just because I thought about it when you drove me crazy from time to time. Doesn't mean I would do it. We are brother and sister. We are twins, we might fight, want to kill each other but they'll never be a greater bond than us. I love you even though you make me what to strangle you sometimes. If there was one person, I couldn't live without in this world Jac it would be you. You're my best friend." she sat down beside him, taking his hand. "Jacob I can't kill him because he looks like you. He even reminds me of you when you were human. So, I'm sorry but none of us are killing him okay?"

Grace couldn't think about Jacob being dead, if anything happened to him it would destroy her. It almost did destroy her when something had happened to him in the past and she didn't want to go through that again.

Jacob watched Grace closely he saw the sad look on her face already guessing she was thinking about the last time he went missing for more than a month. Taken by one of their enemies who took him and toured him.

Witches and hunters working together to take down the original twins.

No matter how many times Jacob had to tell Grace that he wasn't going anywhere, it still never stopped her from letting her mind go wild with thoughts of him getting hurt or getting killed.

The longest the twins have ever been apart from each other was when Jacob was taken and Grace didn't want to go through that. At least she had Sirena by her side helping her every way she could to find her twin. It wasn't enough though and it still doesn't help that they were still out there somewhere, probably coming up with plans to take Jacob away again.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We will wake him up." when he said 'we' he meant Grace will the waking. "Then we will find out all about who he is and who this 'Allison' person is he got you confused with. Don't forget Grace to tell him you are sorry for kidnapping him."

"I think that's the last thing he is going to be worried about," Grace said. "he saw me kill someone... Hey! Where are you going? I thought you said you'll help me."

Jacob paused from opening the door, he turned back to his twin. "Do you really want me here?" He really hoped she'll get the hint when he nodded to the teenager on his bed.

Grace didn't waste any time on nodding her head at his question. Why would he ask a stupid question like that, of course, she was going to want him with her. He was her twin, her other half and her best friend. They made the promise of always sticking by each other to the very end. (Whenever that might be.) Nothing was going to tare them apart.

All through the twins' lives, people have tried to break them apart. From the bullies from their childhood to the enemies they have made from over time.

Though none of them have succeeded, that just goes to show that they are stronger then everyone else was led to believe.

"I mean are you sure you want me here when he wakes up? I'm sure if he sees me, he just going to faint or freak out." Jacob explained. "It's better if you explain things to him alone. Don't worry I'll be in the other room listening if you need me." with that Jacob left the room.

Grace sighed and glanced down at the sleeping teenager. She ran her fingers through her hair wondering how she was going to wake him up, if he was anything like Jacob then it's going to be hard on waking him up. Let's hope he's not as grumpy as her brother after getting woken up.

"I could always yanked you from the bed by your ankles. Or maybe I should grab a glass, fill it up with cold water and chuck it over you. probably would make you think I'm attacking you if I do that so I'll think of something else." she glared at the door when she heard Jacob laugh from the other room.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." she leaned over him a little to close to his face, she was even thinking about strangling her brother for laughing again. "Wake the hell up!"

Wasn't such a good idea of Grace being to close to him and yelling at him as the teenager shot up like he was on fire and smacked forehead against Grace's who didn't even manage to move away fast enough.

"Bloody hell."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE!**

_↳ Vampire, Werewolves, and Witches._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Stiles** sat there on the bed trying to get his breathing under control after that rude wakeup call it gave him one hell of a headache after all he did up banging his forehead against some else's.

Glancing around the room he was confused for a moment until it all came back to him. What happened back in the alley, where a girl was killed by a girl who looked like his friend Allison then before he knew it everything went black and now he was walking up in someone else's room having no idea where he was.

Stiles had to get away before he ended up like the girl back in the alley, since when did his life turn in a bad horror film he'll never know.

The girl called Grace was rubbing at her head while glaring at the door for some reason though he didn't care he wanted - no he needed to get out of here. Before he could come up with any sort of plan the girl was now looking his way giving him a small smile and before he could even ask anything she started to talk. All he has to do is listen and find out who and what she is.

"I'm sorry for waking you up the way that I did, I never meant to scare you." Grace sat back down on the edge of the bed; she didn't take offense when he moved slightly away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you." by the looks of it he didn't believe her, after all, he did witness her kill someone. "If I was going to hurt you. Don't you think I would have done it by now?"

Stiles nodded and cleared his throat. "I guess." or she was waiting until she killed him. "Still doesn't make me believe that you won't hurt me anytime soon. I did see you kill a girl tonight. And it still doesn't explain why I'm here and how you look like my friend." he wanted answers.

"You say I look like this Allison person," she asked ignoring is other questions, he nodded. "And you look like Jacob?"

"Will I get to meet Jacob?"

"Soon. Right now, Jacob thought you and I should talk alone before you meet him. Don't want you passing out when you see him for the first time."

"I won't pass out." Stiles denied. "If he looks like me as you said, then it will be like looking in the mirror and I don't faint when I see myself."

Grace laughed. "You might look like each other but you are not the same person. Jac is different than you, he's mean to people he doesn't trust or like and He doesn't trust easily. Jacob doesn't like a lot of people; unlike me, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt. Now just because you look like my brother that won't stop him from killing you in a blink of an eye. I'm basically the only person stopping him from hurting you. If it was him you met in the ally, you probably wouldn't be alive right now or you would have your memories of meeting him taken away."

Everything Grace was telling him wasn't making him any better, in fact, it was making him worse. He wanted to get out of the house and away from these people. He wished he never went for a walk in the middle of the night, he should have stayed home where he would be safe.

"I don't think I ever want to meet your brother." He admitted. "What do you mean take my memories away? What are you?"

"I was hoping you would ask me that." Time to stay explaining things on her own, this would have been much better if maybe Jacob was helping her and maybe she should have not told the boy about her brother, he made him scared of him. "Think about what you saw back in the ally. What did you see me do to the girl?"

"I heard screams. I followed the screams." Which he shouldn't have done. "I saw you holding the girl in place, you had your face in her neck..." he paused watched her, she raised her eyebrows at him he was getting somewhere she knew that. He sat up straighter, he finally worked it out. "Oh my god, you're a vampire."

Grace was going to say something when he started to rant about things like 'werewolves' hunters and other things. She blinked a few times in surprise when he started talking way too fast, she couldn't understand some words of what he saying.

He even reminded her of Jacob when they were human, on how he used to talk fast when he got excited about something. Nobody could even understand half the words he was saying. Grace kind of missed being human, the teenager was reminding her of their past.

Getting back to werewolves, it was just bad luck that the twins had to move to a town that had werewolves and hunters living in. Can they ever catch a break?

On the plus side, the boy knew about supernatural so she didn't have to explain things more.

"For all my life I never thought Jacob and I would have a doppelgänger," Grace said, stopping him from talking. "We thought Katherine and Elena were the only doppelgängers. Maybe you are not doppelganger maybe you just look like us, after all some people believe that you have someone out there in the world that looks like them. Though they don't live in our world, so maybe witches have got something to do with you and Allison looking like us. I don't even know anymore."

Grace won't know until she asks her friend Sirena and see what she thinks about the witches being part of their problems. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Excuse me? Witches are real as well?" Stiles should haven't been surprised if vampires were real then of course witches were also going to be real as well. "Cool. Are they evil or good? Do they ride around on broomsticks." he must have watched too much Harry Potter to think that. "Do they have a black cat."

Next, he'll be asking if they were green.

"Everything I just told you. The thing you want to know more about is witches. I don't know if I should feel offended by that or not."

If they don't kill him, Stiles might write his own book about things like vampires and witches just by asking Grace. She's a vampire and she has probably lived for a long time and seen other supernatural things. He just had wondered what else out there.

"To answer your questions about witches. No, they don't ride around on broomsticks all the time, they are like us. Some probably have a black cat. There are evil and good witches out there, just like they are good and evil people in this world." Grace explains. "If you like I could introduce you to my good friend Sirena and you could ask her everything you want to know about witches."

"I think you should compel him," Jacob commented from the other room, even though she ignored him she still rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything else you like to know?"

Stiles nodded. "I have a lot of question to ask you like why did you kill that girl?"

This time Grace rolled her eyes at him. "I killed that girl because I wanted to kill her. You know I'm a vampire and I live on blood and other things. Now you are staring at me like I said something you didn't like. Please stop staring at me like I'm the worse person you've ever seen."

Stiles blinked and shook his head. "You're a vampire and you're a killer."

"I know but think of it this way. If I don't get blood then I'll be starving myself. Making myself weak. I need blood to survive in this world." although it couldn't kill her it will still make her feel week if she never drank blood. "It's not like I had a choice on the way my life turned out."

"Everyone has a choice."

"Well, I'm not everyone." Grace wasn't going to change for anyone.

Stiles phone rang breaking up the awkward between the two of them. "That's probably my dad." he needed her to know that there was someone out there in case they decided to do something to him.

Grace nodded her head a little heading for the door. "I'll give you some space to talk to him. When you are done you can find me out there and you can also meet Jacob.

Stiles kept his eye on the closed door for a moment before answering his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

_↳ You are not a monster Grace._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

For about five minutes now Jacob has been sitting on the sofa just watching his sister rush around the apartment like some headless chicken, looking for something he didn't know what.

"Grace what are doing?" He finally asked she didn't even turn around to look his way, instead, she looked in a cupboard before slamming that one shut then moved on to another one.

"I'm looking for food," Grace answered, slamming another cupboard door closed. She was getting annoyed at not finding anything. "I thought he would be hungry." she opened the fridge, grabbing something she held it up showing it to Jacob. "So far all I've found is blood." she threw it back in the fridge before slamming that close.

"You never know he might like the blood, you should give it to him." Jacob joked though Grace didn't like that joke.

"That's not funny." She ran her fingers through her hair pulling at the ends of it. "I think I'll order him some food instead."

"You have to calm down that's what you need to do." Jacob rushed over to her, taking the phone from her hands and putting it out of her reach. "I don't think his mind is going to be on food. His mind will be on being here with vampires who can easily kill him."

"Don't forget about how one of the vampires that could kill him, looks like him and how he saw me kill someone in cold blood."

"And how you ended up kidnapping him and you haven't even apologized for it yet." he laughed and ducked out the way when Grace went to slap him on the head. "I'm sorry, just telling you how it is. Why are you worrying about him so much?"

"Because he reminds me of you!" she snapped, why did she always have to repeat herself. "I sometimes miss being human. I miss having a normal life, not having to worry about others trying to kill us and all that. I hate how in everyone else's eyes we are monsters. I sometimes wonder if we didn't become vampires what would our lives turn out to be like. Maybe I would have found someone to love me for me, get married and start a family of my own." she glanced up from looking at her hands to her brother. "Don't you ever think about it? Maybe you could have seen your life as a human with Katherine or someone else. Instead, this is the life we are living, as monsters, as killers."

"Sometimes, but Grace we can't change the past no matter how much we want to. We didn't get to choose this life; it was taken away from us the day our father shoved a sword through us and made us drink blood from an innocent person. You are not a monster though Grace, me on the other hand I know I'm a monster but not you. You'll never be one in my eyes. You care about others when I just don't give a damn anyone other than you.

Grace you didn't have to be nice to that teenager in there and it's not because he looks and somehow reminds you off me it is because you have a heart. If you were are a monster then you wouldn't have brought him here, told him about us or making sure he is well fed."

Jacob wiped away the tears from Grace's face. "Also, as long as I'm around, I'm not going to let anything happened to you. Until the day I die, I'll always be here to protect you. Well even in death I'll protect you."

"Stop talking about you dying." If he was trying to make her feel better then he wasn't doing a good job talking about him dying, like it was going to happen soon. "You are not allowed to die on me ever."

"I was only saying, not like it was going to happen." Jacob tugged her forward, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, sis."

Grace gripped him tighter. "I love you too."

 

 

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've ever written and I'm sorry that it's not much.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

_↳ Stiles Meeting Jacob._

**✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎**

 

 **Stiles didn't mean to just stand there**  and watch and listen to the twins, he would have turned back around and gone back into the room he just came out of, not stand there and listen into a conversation that had nothing to do with him.

He couldn't see much of Jacob since the vampire had his back turned towards him standing in front of an upset Grace. He heard some of what was being said and he couldn't help but feel pity towards the vampires he knew nothing about. As fair he heard it was like the twins had no say about being turned into vampires, it just happened because of someone that was meant to love and care for them not kill them and turned them into everyone worse nightmare.

Grace wanted a normal human life like everyone else out there. He could even tell by listening t Jacob that he cared about his sister, all he wanted to do was protect her from all the danger out there in the world.

It still weirded him out how these new people looked like him and Allison, it was even weirder how they just happened to be twins.

Stiles was debating with himself if he should phone Scott to let him know about these new supernatural beings in town. They could have something to do with the disappears of Erica and Boyd, even thinking about that made him feel a little stupid because what would two vampires want with two werewolves. From the things, he read vampires and werewolves don't get on.

He was about to turn and go back to the room only to freeze when he saw Grace staring at him, she was still hugging her brother. He opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse to why he was standing there.

Grace didn't look angry at the boy instead she was smiling at him, breaking the hug between her and her brother she moved away from her twin. Jacob didn't even turn around to greet the new person in the room.

"Hey, did everything go alright with your father?" he nodded not knowing how to answer. She smiled once more. "Don't just stand over there looking scared, don't worry we don't bite." she elbows her brother in the side when he laughed. "Let me introduce you to my lovely twin brother Jacob."

Grace again slapped her brother on the arm. "Don't be rude Jac, we've got a guest." she glanced at the teenager. "By the way what's your name?" The one thing she forgot to ask the teenager was his name, it should have been the first thing she asked him.

"Stiles." He cleared his throat when it came out weird. "My name is Stiles."

"Stiles?" Jacob repeated not Grace, he slowly turned around to face Stiles. 

Jacob didn't look at all shocked to see him as Stiles did with him. Stiles was looking at him like he saw a ghost. 

"What sort of name is Stiles? Is that even your real name or did you just make it up?"

Stiles felt annoyed. "It's my name and why would I make my name up. It's not like it would stop you from killing me."

"He's smart this one, isn't he?" Jacob said to his sister, he leaned back into the kitchen counter looking at Stiles amused. "You are right though it won't stop either one of us from killing you. No matter what your name is or how you look like me. We even don't care if you had someone out there who loves you. That's just who we are heartless monsters."

"Jac knock it off." Grace already knew it was Jacob's way of messing with people getting them to be scared. He rather keeps people at arms lengths, and if he had to scare them then so be it.

"Don't worry Stiles none of us are going to kill you." she gave her brother a look warning him to knock it off. "Ignore my brother, he's only trying to scare you."

Jacob and Stiles contained to stare at one another when out of nowhere Grace clapped her hand's loud enough starling both of them.

Grace could have laughed there and then at how alike her brother and Stiles were but she kept that to herself for now.

"Stiles are you hungry?" she asked the boy. "We don't have any food in the house unless you want some blood." she laughed at the disgusted look on the boy's face. "Of course not. I can order you something."

Stiles shook his head; he wasn't in the mood for food right now. "You don't have food because you don't eat real food right?."

Jacob and Grace exchanged a look with one another, after a second or two the two of them starting laughing confusing Stiles.

"He thinks we don't eat." Jacob stared at Stiles and before he could even blink the vampire was standing right in front of him. "We eat -" he grabbed the boys' wrists, turning it round so he could see the blue veins clearly. "food and people." he smiled while pressed his thumb gently to Stiles' wrist. "I can feel your blood pumping."

Stiles' heart was racing so fast and clearly Jacob heard it from the way he was smiling at the boy, he felt amused with Stiles feeling scared and he could tell by looking at the vampire. He finally could breathe normally again as Jacob dropped his wrist and took a few steps back, although that smile never left his face. It was like he got off on other people being scared.

"Don't worry Stiles I'm not going to eat you."

"What made you think we don't eat food," Grace asked she was now standing beside Jacob.

Stiles glanced between the two and shrugged. "In every book, I've read and movies I've watched about vampires. Vampires don't eat other than blood."

"And they can't walk in the sunlight or look in the mirror," Grace added.

"I wouldn't believe everything you read and watch," Jacob told him

"If you want to know things about anything to do with vampires or anything else then you can just ask us." Grace would be more than happy to answer any questions Stiles had to ask her. "By the look on your face, you have something you already want to ask us."

That was true he did. "How old are you both?"

"Sixteen" the twins answered, not missing a beat.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes a little at them. "Not to quote Twilight or anything." he ignored the little growl coming from Jacob. "But how long have you been sixteen?"

The twins shrugged in sync; Stiles would have to get used to that if he was going to stick around long enough. "You end up losing count after a thousand years," Jacob answered.

A thousand years, Stiles repeated in his head. He now had more questions to ask them and it had nothing to do with the supernatural. He wanted to know about things they've seen. What it was like to live through the years. What their favorite year was and so many more things he wanted to ask.

"It doesn't help to know that the day you turned sixteen was also the day you get turned into vampires," Grace added to what her brother said.

That was also the reason Grace and Jacob gave up celebrating their birthdays, that and there was no point in celebrating anymore.

Stiles watched as Jacob comforted Grace; you can learn a lot from someone if you look at them closely. Jacob was the one you had to look out for and Grace was the one that held them both together.

He couldn't help but think a little about Scott when thinking of Grace and Jacob. Scott was not his blood but he was his brother and best friend all in one. Stiles couldn't see his life without Scott, just like the twins couldn't see their lives without each other.

Stiles noticed something different between himself and Jacob and it had something to do with the vampires' eyes. His eyes were darker than his own eyes. So, if anyone wanted to tell them both apart all you've caught to do is look at the eyes.

Everything was getting too much for Stiles that he had to sit down before he did pass out from everything.

He sat down on the light brown sofa; Grace followed him like she didn't want to leave his sight. Instead of sitting next to him she sat on the coffee table that was in front of the sofa. She narrowed her eyes watching and waiting for him to say something first.

"I'm sorry." he had no idea why he was apologizing and by the looks of it, Grace didn't do either as well. Maybe he felt sorry for everything they had to do though in the past.

"What you apologizing for?" Jacob demanded he glared at him. "We don't want you to pity us. We didn't tell you so that you could pity us."

"Jac calm down." Grace reached over, grabbing her brother by the arm and forcing him to sit beside her. Didn't stop him for glaring at Stiles though. "You didn't mean it that way, did you, Stiles?"

Stiles shook his head so fast that Grace thought he was going to make his self-dizzy while Jacob just thought he would end up giving himself brain damage.

"I've got another question." One that he needed to know. "How come Allison and I look like you two?

"It's weird the only doppelgängers out there we've seen is Katherine and Elena." Jacob said the same thing as Grace did back in the other room "We never thought we would have our own doppelgänger but then again anything is possible in the world we live in."

"Maybe we are related somehow," Stiles said, getting a strange look from the twin. "You know you have other family members out there. Not the ones who are like vampires or anything." Stiles shook his head. "Never mind, don't listen to me I'm not making any sense." that and he's tired.

"Don't worry Stiles we know what you mean," Grace assured him. "What's your family name."

"Stilinski."

Grace had to pinched Jacob hard on the arm to get him to stop laughing. "And what  about Allison?"

Why she was asking these questions he'll never know, though he told her what he wanted to know. "Argent."

At the name Argent, both Grace and Jacob sat straighter and had a weird look on their faces like they knew the name Argent. "I'm guessing you know who the Argents are then?"

"You could say that?" Jacob answered he turned to his sister. "I have a weird feeling that someone wanted us to come to Bec Hills."

Grace nodded her head, not taking her eyes from Stiles. "Yeah but who?"

That was the big question, who wanted the twins to end up in a small town like Beacon Hills and why did they want them here. The only way they were going to find the answers they were looking for, is if they ended up staying in Beacon Hills


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX!**

_↳ Storytime._

**✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎**

 

 **"I can**  tell by the look on your face, you want to ask us about the Argents."

Stiles glanced up from his fingers to the twins. Jacob was right he did want to know; he also knew it wasn't his place to ask and he could have already have guessed about how the twins knew the Argents. They are vampires and the Argents are hunters who hunt the supernatural.

It surprised him how they were still even alive. After all, if you go up against the Argents your likely to end up dead. well, when you meet Katie Argent and Gerard Argent you'll end up dead.

Jacob stared right at Stiles as he leaned into his sister to say something to her. "We could always compel it out of him?"

"Compel?" Stiles repeated, he forgot all about the Argents now.

Grace shoved her twin away from her, she already knew what game he was playing. He wanted to mess with Stiles' head. "It's what I did back to you in the ally."

Stiles shook his head, still trying to come to terms of everything to do with Vampires. It didn't help when Jacob was looking at him like he enjoyed messing with his head. 

"Is there a way to stop you from doing it again?"

"Why would we want to give-" Jacob was interrupted by Grace covering his mouth while she answered Stiles question with a straight answer. "Vervain."

Shoving her hand off his mouth, Jacob glared at his sister. "Why tell him that? Now he's going to go off and get himself some, so we can't mess with his head."

"He won't need to get any because I'll get him some so he can trust us." More like she is going to get Sirena to bring some with her when she comes to visit.

"If you want to ask us something then ask, if we don't want to tell you then we won't," Jacob said to Stiles rudely causing Grace to nudged him on the side, he ignored her and continue on.

"How about I just answer the question you think about in your head right now. We don't like the Argents because they are hunters and we don't like hunters." Stiles could have already guessed that he didn't need Jacob to confirm it. "Hunters attack first and ask questions after. All because they hate the supernatural even the ones who haven't done anything they still kill them and to get to you they will hurt anyone you are close with. If only back in the days the Argents and their hunters' buddies and did their homework on us then they would probably be alive today."

"Okay, enough talking about hunters." Grace put an end to the conversation as it was already starting to annoy her. "Stiles?" she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees. "I want to talk about werewolves."

"Werewolves?" Jacob and Stiles repeated only one of them sounded nerves about the topic.

Grace nodded. "Yes, werewolves. You said something about them back in the other room when you were rambling on about things." The only reason she knew about him knowing about the supernatural. "I want to know how you know about them?"

"Maybe he's a hunter." Jacob guesses. "He might have already known about what and who we are. He wanted to get close to us, find out what our weakness is. I told you, Grace, we should have a killed him.

"I'm not a hunter!" Stiles snapped at Jacob, the young vampire didn't seem to care he probably had his mind set on killing him and using him being a 'hunter' as an excuse. "I promise you I'm not a hunter."

"Okay if you are not hunter then what are you? How come you know about werewolves and everything else."

"I'm one hundred percent human," Stiles said again. "I know about werewolves because my best friend is one." he wanted to take that back; he had no idea why he told them about Scott as he has just met the two of them. He was talking to the twins like they were his friends and not vampires older than him who could kill him with a snap of their fingers.

"You hear that sister, he's best friends with a mutt." Jacob was enjoying this a little too much, Grace could see that. "How did you end up being friends with a werewolf? I'm surprised you are still here, that your 'best friend' hasn't tried to kill you on the full moons."

"He's always been my best friend. He hasn't always been a werewolf, he got turned last year by a crazy Alpha." Stiles told them, again he had no idea why he was telling them all this. "Do me a favor don't call him a 'mutt." Only he could ever call Scott that he still remembers the night he basically treated him as one, buying him a dog bowl with his name written on it all because he was pissed at him for kissing Lydia. "He's only tried to kill me once or twice and that wasn't on the night of the full moon." it was in the locker room at school. "He does get mad on full moons. One time I handcuffed him to a radiator, wasn't a good plan as he got free and escaped......"

Grace and Jacob sat there and listen to every word Stiles was telling them about his friend the werewolf who dated a girl who was a hunter and she just happened to be the boy's anchor.

Two of them thinking the same thing as before what kind of town did they end up in, if they thought Mystic Falls was bad then they were sadly mistaken as it looks like Beacon Hills was worse or they are both the same.

Grace held her hand out stopping Stiles from talking. "You are telling us that your best friend the werewolves dated one of the Argents and he was bitten by an Alpha who turned him into what he is now." she had to make sure she was hearing this correctly. "He wasn't born a werewolf? He was bitten? So that means he didn't have to kill someone to trigger his curs?. Doesn't have to break every single bone in his body, each full moon?"

Stiles furrowed his brows in confusion. "Yes, that's what I'm telling you."

She leans back and shared a look with her twin. "I'm guessing they're two types of werewolves.

"Yeah, his kind." Jacob waved a hand towards Stiles. "And the kind we grew up with."

"I'm confused."

"You are not the only one Stiles." Grace needed a drink and a drink is what she went a got. Grabbing the full bottle of alcohol from where Jacob left it in the kitchen. She then sat back down where she was, opening the bottle and took a long drink. "

"You know Stiles, my brother and I wanted to get away from all the drama back home by picking a random place on a map like we always do. It landed on Beacon hills and we thought we should check the place out but it only led us to more trouble. Doppelgangers. Hunters and now some different type of werewolves." she took another didn't if she didn't slow down she would be drunk before the nights out because she was pretty sure there was another bottle hidden somewhere. "Is it too much to ask for a break these days?"

"Grace you should already know that our lives have been full of drama from day one and where ever we go things happened." Jacob snatched the bottle from her hands and took a drink. "We could always leave if you want."

"No, it's too late for that now." She eyed Stiles as she snatched the bottle back from her twin. "I think I might even end up liking it here." she held the bottle out to Stiles. "Drink?"

Stiles stared at the bottle for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No thank you. Me and alcohol don't mix well."

Grace shrugged if he wasn't going to drink then she was going to drink it all herself.

Well, that's what Grace thought as she went to take another drink it was taken from her once more. There was a look on her face like it was some sort of crime to take away her alcohol. Her head snapped to the right and she was watched in horror as Jacob smiled at her before taking a drink.

Grace went to take the bottle only to touch nothing but air, her hair flew in front of her face since Jacob used his vampire speed scaring Stiles a little when he ended right beside him.

"You're an ass Jac, you know that?" Grace crossed her arms glaring at him from even drinking her drink.

"Yeah, I know." Jacob smiled, he leaned right back on the sofa and put his feet on the table right next to Grace.

He should have known she was going to get her own back. So Jacob shouldn't have been surprised as he was when Grace grabbed by the ankles and yanked him as hard as she could from his place, before he hit the ground she snatched the bottle back.

Grace now felt happy.

"You're a bitch, you know that Grace." Jacob stayed down on the floor, it was probably safer than up here with her.

"Yeah I know." she playfully winked at Stiles. With the hand holding the bottle she pointed one of her fingers at him. "We are all going to become great friends, I just know it. Stick with us Stiles and I promise you no harm will ever come to you."

Why was Stiles not bothered with becoming friends with the twins or being near them? Why did he feel like he could trust them when he doesn't trust easily. What makes Jacob and Grace different from everyone else, he'll never know.

This summer is going to be different from all the others.  


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SEVEN!**

_↳ The end of summer and meeting Sirena._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Stiles'** summer was coming to an end before he knew it, he found himself spending most of his time over at the twin's apartment learning a few things. He got to know more about them.

Grace was easy to talk too, though Jacob was a different story. He was hardly in the house when Stiles came over and if he was there when Stiles was then he wouldn't talk much or he would glare at the teenager from time to time making him wonder if the vampire didn't like him being around or if he has done something to make Jacob hate him.

Grace assured Stiles that it had nothing to do with him that Jacob was just being himself and how it would take him longer than her to warm up to someone new.

Stiles really hoped whatever Jacob was doing didn't come back to him since they looked like each other but didn't act the same.

All it took was for one person to mistake Jacob for Stiles and for it to get back to his father. He had no idea what he was going to do if that happened, he couldn't just tell his dad about how it wasn't him that it was his vampire doppelganger it would make him look crazy in his father eyes or he would probably think Stiles is spending too much time playing video games.

Stiles is just going to have to sit down and have a talk with twins hoping they will be careful.

Stiles did like the relationship he had with Grace it was like she was already one of his closest friends. She wasn't like he brother at all, she liked listening to Stiles' she answered every question he asked her without getting annoyed like most people do with him. It was safe to say that the pair were going to have a special bond in the future.

When it came to the twin's family history, Grace told Stiles how their family became what they are today.

Jacob though didn't understand the reason why Grace was telling someone about their family history, he felt annoyed. As far as he was concerned all Stiles had to know was how they were vampires, nothing else like they became vampires or what weapon it took to kill them. Maybe Grace was telling Stiles all this because she wanted the boy to truth her and feel safe with them.

For his sister sake Jacob was going to try and make nice with Stiles but one wrong move to make his sister lose his truth in him then Jacob will make sure Stiles forgets everything from the day he met Grace. Over the course of the summer other than getting to know them better. Stiles had learned from Grace how she and Jacob haven't watched many movies or TV shows.

Grace didn't have time to sit in front of a TV as she was more into reading books. Jacob liked to read but not as much his sister did. Stiles didn't like that at all so after learning about it, the next day he brought a bunch of things for them to watch and of course he had to start with Star Wars as it was his favorite movies.

What surprise to Stiles was that Jacob enjoyed the boxset more than Grace did. Now if he wanted to bond with Jacob over something then he'll just pick Star Wars that will be a good start to a friendship he knew him and Jacob will have soon.

Twilight was the movie Jacob hated. Stiles brought the movies over as some joke, though the young vampire didn't find it funny as Grace did. He snatched it right out of Stiles' hands and snapped it in half before throwing it away in the trash. Grace found the whole amusing watching her brother get pissed over some movie. Stiles though learn to never manage anything about Twilight in front of Jacob and he should be fine.

Another thing Stiles had to remember now that summer was over is Allison, he had to work out how he was going to tell her all about Grace and Jacob, she had to know before anyone else, after all, it's got to do with her more than it has to do with anyone else.

 

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

"Why didn't Grace come and pick me up from the airport?" Sirena asked Jacob as she followed behind him to the elevator, well it was like she was running after him as he was walking to fast for her liking. She didn't even have time to look around the building because of him.

"Because I wanted to." he looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. "What's wrong don't you enjoy my compy?"

No, she didn't not right now as he hadn't said more than about two words to her when he picked her up. Grace was better than him, in fact, anyone was better than Jacob at the moment.

Ignoring his question, she asked. "Are you sure Grace never made you come?"

Jacob shook his head and pressed the up button on the elevator. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you Jac haven't said much to me, I thought you would be happy to see me."

Nobody said anything until the elevator doors opened she watched at what number he pushed before she talked again.

"It makes me think you don't want me here."

"I want you here as much as Grace does," Jacob told her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't. I just haven't been in the talking mood tonight, I've got a lot on mind."

"Is it because you've learned you and Grace have your own doppelgangers?"

Before Jacob could answer someone stopped the elevator doors from closing by putting their hand out to stop it. Jacob cursed when he noticed who had stepped right inside, they didn't seem to notice the other two as they turned to face the front and pressed the button to their floor.

Sirena leaned closer to Jacob keeping the eyes on the persons back. "Is that who I think it is?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah." Allison Argent also known as Grace's doppelganger. "It just had to be our luck that we lived in the same building."

"Oh, this is awesome," Sirena said a little to loudly for Jacob likely he wanted to put his hand over her mouth just to get her to stop.

It even caught the said girl in front of them attention she glanced over her shoulder at them. First, her eyes went to Sirena who smiled and gave her a little wave. She then glanced at Jacob only to narrow her eyes at him probably thinking he was Stiles.

He couldn't have been happier when the elevator stopped he grabbed both Sirena suitcase and the witches hand and pushed past Allison to get out the elevator. If he didn't drag his friend out the elevator then she would have stayed talking to the Argent girl.

Allison watched both of them until the doors closed.

"This must be exciting for you?" Sirena once again had to walk faster. "I bet you and Grace never this would happen when you both here?"

"It's annoyed that's what it is." Grace would disagree with him. "I think this is someone's way of messing with us."

Sirena shook her head only Jacob would think someone was out to get him.

Jacob opened the door to the apartment, letting his friend go in first. He nearly crashed into her back when she suddenly came to a stop and said something that sounded like 'oh my god' he wasn't sure.

Looking past Sirena he saw Stiles sitting on the couch with his laptop resting on his leg he was more interested in what was on his screen to take notice of the girl who was staring at him with a weird smile on her face, if she didn't stop then she was going to freak the boy out.

Jacob shook his head at his friend before making his way over to Stiles. "Shouldn't you be a home in your bed? Since you've got school tomorrow." he sat down beside him.

Stiles rolled his eyes not taking his eyes away from the screen. "You do know I'm a teenager, not a child?"

"In my eyes, you're a child."

Stiles looked away from the screen of his laptop to glance at Jacob, the vampire had a stupid smile on his face that Stiles' matched. "You must see yourself as a child in your own eyes when you look in the mirror."

Jacob opened then closed his mouth having no idea what to say to that comeback. The vampire and the human glanced away from one another when someone laughing got their attention.

At the same time, the two of them snapped their heads towards Sirena. While one glared slightly at the witch the other one looked confused.

"Who's that?" Stiles asked Jacob, not taking his eyes from the girl standing in the middle of the room.

"That is Sirena." Jacob stood back up giving his friend a dark look. "She is the witch we told you about."

"She's a witch?" By the look on Stiles' face, he didn't believe the girl standing there in front of them was a witch.

"I can show you some magic if you like," Sirena spoke up. "How about I give Jacob a headache that will last for days."

"Nobody will be doing anything to hurt Jacob," Grace said when she walked into the room, looking between the three of them. "Jac I need to speak with you." she never waiting for a reply before she headed to her room.

"You two kids behave." Jacob patted Stiles on the head who slapped his head away. He gave Sirena a look to behave not really trusting her alone with Stiles.

Sirena waited until Grace bedroom door closed behind Jacob before she sat down beside the Stiles giving him another smile "So tell me how did you get messed up in all this drama?"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER EIGHT!**

_↳ Speechless._

**✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎**

 

 **At five in the morning** , Jacob walked out of his bedroom and saw Stiles already up and doing whatever he was doing on his laptop again in the kitchen. 

It shouldn't have come to a surprise to Jacob that the teenager was even here since through the summer he had been staying over at their apartment. Grace even ended up giving him his own room. 

Next time Jacob was going to make sure the next apartment they buy only has two rooms that way nobody came crash over when they have their own homes to go to do. 

Why was Stiles even up at this time when he spent most of the night talking with Sirena. Speaking of the witch she was in the next room with his sister both of them still sleeping. He could hear the light snores of Sirena and Grace talking in her sleep. 

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked as he stole Stiles half-full cup and added some blood from the blood bags. The twins ended up stealing from the hospitals. 

"I couldn't sleep." Stiles had a lot on his mind to sleep with what happened last night. "Have you ever gotten a tattoo?" 

 What an odd question to ask. 

"No, and I don't plan on getting one. Why do you ask?" 

"Scott went to get one last night and it ended up healing itself." Stiles looked away from whatever he was researching to Jacob who was not sitting beside him. "He said it felt like it was burning him." 

"I don't know anything about werewolves getting a tattoo." Since he wasn't a werewolf he wouldn't know. "If you like I could give my brother a call and ask him. Though it might be a waste of time since he's not like your friend." 

Stiles had forgotten all about the twins older being a werewolf and a vampire which he thought was kind of cool. 

"I'm sure Scott will end up figuring it out." And he didn't want other people involved. "I kind of hated the tattoo, to begin with. Fingers crossed he doesn't figure it out." 

"Wow, some best friend you are, not supporting him when he makes  big changes in his life." Jaco smiled when Stiles glared at him. "Shut up Jacob" 

Stiles turned back to his laptop to continue doing what he was doing before Jacob woke up. From the corner of his eye he saw Jacob leaning closer to see what he was doing, he looked somewhat interested. Though Stiles was not going to say anything since it might end up with the vampire deny it. 

An hour later Grace and Sirena exited Grace's room both of them had smiles on their faces and messes hair. Both girls paused at the sight in front of them, Jacob and Stiles were hovering over a laptop and talking quietly with one another. 

It was an hour later when Grace and Sirena both walked out of Grace's bedroom both girls had messes hair and smile on there faces. 

"Am I seeing things," Sirena whispered to Grace, she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Or are Jacob and Stiles bonding." 

"No, I'm afraid you are not." Grace smiled and put her arms around the witches waist pulling her closer to her side. "I think it's a miracle." she has been trying all summer to get Jacob to take interested in things Stiles liked. 

"You do know we can hear you right?" 

Yes, they knew, they just couldn't care. The girls were in a happy mood this morning, nobody was going to ruin it for them. 

Grace and Sirena had taken a seat across from Stiles and Jacob. When Sirena went to take the Jacob cup to take a drink, it was grabbed before she could touch the handle by Grace. 

"I don't think you wanted to drink blood with your mourning coffee," Grace said when the witch gave her a look. "Because that's what's in this cup." 

Sirena turned her nose up at that. "That is disgusting." she glanced at Jacob. "Why would even mix your coffee with blood?" 

"We are vampires what do you expect." The twins answered even though the question was only for Jacob. 

She was used to the twins speaking at the same time or how they always shared some sort of look like they were thinking the same thing. She thought it was creepy, maybe that's why they always do it more when she was around. 

Sirena shook her head before slamming both hands on the table. "Have you had any breakfast? she asked Stiles who only shook his head. "I can not believe Jacob hasn't even made you some breakfast. 

"If Stiles wanted some breakfast then he could make it himself, he knows where everything is," Jacob told his friends. "I'm not his god damn slave." 

"But it's the nice thing to do." 

Jacob pushed himself up off the chair. "Why don't you make him some breakfast since you know 'it's the nice thing to do." he grinned at Sirena and bent down to give his sister a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to take a shower." 

"Don't use all the hot water like you did last time," Grace yelled after her twin, he just waved her off. waiting until she heard the water running she turned back to Sirena. "You have got to stop whining him up." 

"No it's fun." was Sirena answer. "Okay since nobody is going to cook then I suggest we go out for some breakfast." 

At the Stiles' eyes widened a little. "I can cook. We could stay here instead of going out somewhere and wasting money. " 

The girls could already tell Stiles was using that as an excuse. "Don't worry about money Stiles," Grace told him. Nobody had to worry about money in this house. "We can find somewhere out of Beacon Hills if you are worried about being seen with us. And you will be back in Beacon Hills in time for school." 

Stiles couldn't help but feel awful for making Grace think he was ashamed to be seen outside with her and Jacob. It wasn't that, it was being people in this town are kind of nosey and if Stiles shows up somewhere with Jacob then people would ask questions then it will get back to his dad. It's not like he can tell everyone that Jacob is his long lost twin, he had no idea about him. 

"You know what let's go anywhere." Who cares what other people think. 

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 **Stiles**  and the supernatural trio were at a diner outside of Beacon Hills and it was for his sake even though he said he didn't care if they went to one in Beacon Hills but Grace wasn't taking no for an answer. and when Grace had her mind set on something nobody was going to change her mind. 

Stiles and Sirena were the only ones to order something to eat, the twins just stuck to drinking coffee. Nobody said anything for a while until Sirena said something breaking the silence between them all. 

"Jacob?" The vampire made a noise that he was listening. "Have you told Grace and Stiles about our little run-in with Allison?" 

No, he hadn't told them because he didn't see any reason to say anything. For all, he knew Allison wouldn't remember meeting them. 

Though Jacob was going to murder his friend for putting him on the spot like that, she smiled at him not bothered by the fact that he was glaring at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me this Jac?" Grace didn't understand how her brother couldn't tell her when they were talking last night. She had the right to know, didn't she?" 

"It wasn't a big deal at the time." Jacob shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, to begin with. The look he was getting from his sister and his doppelganger who sat beside him told him otherwise. "If you must know your doppelganger just happened to live in the same building as us." 

"What?" Stiles all but yelled as well as spitting out his drink he apologized for that. "I thought I would be the one to tell Allison everything."

"She probably thought it was you with a beautiful girl last night so don't worry too much." 

"Awh you think I'm beautiful Jacob." Sirena smiled again. 

"Shut up Sirena that wasn't the point." he took a drink from his coffee and nodded at the teenage beside him. "Stiles tell my sister and the witch about what happened to you and your friends last night." 

Stiles was happy about the change of topic, he told the girls everything that happened last night from Scott freaking out on seeing Allison again (he probably didn't have to tell them that, but if he wanted them to understand the story then he had to manage that.) Then he told them about how a deer crashed into Lydia car. 

When Sirena went to say something Stiles never gave her time as he wasn't done. "Jacob and I did some research." well Jacob never done anything he just watched and listened to Stiles as he went on one of his rants. "Anyway do you know how many vehicles collisions last year involved deer?" 

"Two hundred and forty-seven thousand," Jacob answered instead of Stiles or the girls. 

"Awh look at you two bonding." Sirena wasn't going to stop teasing her friend. "But why were you two looking at incidents involving deers? You know maybe your friends didn't see the deer coming and they didn't have time to get out of the way you know?" 

"The car was not moving," Stiles told them. "when it went through Lydia's window and Scott said it terrified." 

"Lydia?" Grace sat up, she rested her elbows on top on the table. "Is the same Lydia who had no idea who you even were last night? Acted like you never existed?" Yeah, that was the one. "I bet you were a little bit happy when you got to be the hero again last night for her? at she isn't ignoring you anymore  

Stiles wanted to bang his head against the table. He really wished he never told Grace all about him loving Lydia for as long as he could remember.

"How about we don't talk about my love life." 

"What love life?" Jacob murmured under his breath even though Stiles heard him. "At least I have a love life, Jacob." 

He wanted to shake his head and tell the teenager that he didn't even have a love life, he decided against. "I don't really believe in love, and I don't need one when I can just have a good time without having all they feeling involved." 

Stiles scoffed. "I rather have someone to love than using people over and over again like you do. Having one-night stands is going to get boring after a while." 

"You don't know nothing about my -" he was cut off when Grace kicked him hard under the table, he glared over at his sister who glared back giving him a warning look as telling him not start. 

Jacob shook his head and glanced at the clock on the wall he smirked when saw it was time for them to leave, he couldn't be happier about that. "Time to go, if we want to make it back to Beacon Hills in time or else the kid is going to be late for school." 

"I'm not a kid." Stiles didn't like repeating himself. "If you think about I'm older than you two." he pointed to the twins. "I'm seventeen and you two are forever frozen on the age of sixteen." 

Once again Jacob had nothing to say to that not even Grace had anything to say to that causing Sirena to laugh. 

"I love how Stiles can leave you, Speechless Jacob." It would be the first someone ever could. "I think you have met your match finally." 

"Sirena?"

"Yes Jacob" 

"Shut up" 

"I guess I could do that."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE!**

_↳ Kind of friends._

⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Stiles** sat on top of a desk in his English class that was now ruined thanks to a bunch of birds going crazy and crashing through the classroom window, attacking students and the new teacher and then killing themselves. It was as crazy as the dear that crashed through Lydia's car windows last night.

Once again something strange was going on in Beacon Hills.

Right now he was busy trying to get through to Scott when he felt someone staring at him. At first, he thought it might have been Allison after what his father said to her father about hunting because he once heard Stiles talking about Christ being a hunter.

Allison wasn't the one staring at him, the person staring was none other than Sirena Black, the witch he ended up meeting last time.

The girl was standing at the doorway of the classroom, she took a quick glance over the scene in front of her, dead bird laying all over the classroom floor before her eyes met his, she then waved him over before disappearing from sight.

With a sigh, Stiles slide of the desk grabbed his bag and before he could leave the classroom he saw Allison watching him with narrowed eyes and it was obvious she had seen Sirena. He gave the Argent girl a small smile before hurrying out of the classroom. He still had no idea what to say to the girl about the twins and he better hurry before she has another run-in with one of them again.

Stiles found Sirena leaning against the row of lockers, he stormed over to her and spoke before she could even say anything, "What are you doing here?"

"What no hello whatsoever?" Sirena could tell Stiles wasn't in the mood for games. "If you must know, We wanted to make sure you were okay?" she pointed to blood on his forehead. "We heard about what had happened."

"I'm fine." Which was true he was fine. "How did you even find out?"

"I have my ways." She wasn't going to tell him how she ended seeing it happened.

Stiles nodded accepting the answer, he started glancing around as remembered how she said 'we.' which means the twins are around here somewhere. Let's hope they don't bump into Allison.

"If you are looking for the twins." Can she read minds as well Stiles wondered. "Jacob is outside, he did not want to come inside. If you haven't noticed he's not the kind of guy that wants to go to school unless you force him. As for Grace, she is here somewhere I ended up losing sight of her a while back. Wait where are you going?" she had to run to catch up with him. "You are as bad as Jacob always walking to fast for my liking. Slow down."

Stiles was already heading outside before Sirena could even finish what she was saying. He had his mind set on going after someone and that someone just had to be Jacob who was standing by his jeep talking to some blonde girl. Well, he was more like flirting with the girl.

That didn't sit well with Stiles because Jacob looked like him and the girl could have thought he was him.. he took notice how the vampire was wearing a baseball cap like he was trying to hide.

"Hey, you!" Stiles called out when he got closer to the pair. Both of them glanced his way, he paid no mind to the blonde girl. "Did you sleep with my English teacher? She has been looking at me weirdly all through class like she knew me from somewhere."

Jacob glanced over at Sirena, she shrugged her shoulders she had no idea what Stiles was talking about. That made two of them. Jacob gave his doppelganger a funny look.

"I don't know Stiles because I don't remember half the people I've slept with over the years," Jacob told him. "So how would I remember if I've slept with your English or not. If you like we can go find out?"

No, he did not want to find out.

The blonde glanced between the two and decided she didn't want to get in the middle of whatever the hell was going on. So she left which was probably a good idea.

"I hope you didn't" That's all Stiles needed on top of everything else going on in his life. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

Jacob shrugged and sat on Stiles' jeep before he could even get comfy Stiles was already tugging him off. None of them even noticed Sirena slipping away.

"I don't know the girl's name she never gave me one before she started to flirt with me," Jacob told Stiles. "you would probably notice girls more Stiles if you weren't so caught up with Lydia."

He won't be saying it when he ends up meeting Lydia.

"Shut up." Stiles glared at him, he opened his car door and threw his bag in the back seats before closing the door again

"I'm only telling you the truth, move on from the girl and find someone else who would give you the time of day.

"Thanks for the love advice, Jacob." He said sarcastically. "but I rather take it from someone who has a love life and not from someone like you who doesn't even know what love is."

Stiles had no time to react when he found himself slammed against his jeep with Jacob standing in front of him not looking happy but that wasn't unusual for the vampire as he always looked like that.

"Let me tell you something, Stiles. You wouldn't believe in love if you've been through what I've been through." he leaned closer to the teenager put his hands at each side of him blocking him in stopping him from escaping. "Also I thought I believed in love once upon a time until this girl broke my trust along with my heart. You don't know me so stop acting like you do."

Stiles hated being this close to Jacob not knowing if he was going to hurt him or not. People that know him, knew that he sometimes says things without thinking and this was one of they times.

"Can I ask you something? Without you going all Hulk on me?" He wasn't going to ask him about the girl who broke him as it wasn't any of his business.

Jacob narrowed his eyes before nodding. "That depends are you going to ask something that will annoy me?"

"Probably since everything annoys you." That was true.

"Stiles hurry up and ask what you wanna ask. I promise you I won't go all Hulk on you. "

Stiles took a deep breath before he asked his question. "Do you love Grace?"

Jacob furrowed at the teenager in front wondering where he was going with this. "Yes, of course, I love Grace. She is my sister."

"You say you don't believe in love when clearly you do." Stiles pointed out. "Yeah, you might not believe in loving someone outside of Grace. But you believe in family love."

Jacob scoffed and moved away from Stiles he wasn't going to stand here in the middle of a school parking lot having a heart to heart with someone he doesn't even know that well.

"Alright let's not do this. I'm not one to talk about feelings and I'm not about to start now."

"I was only telling you the truth Jacob, you do whatever you wanna do." Stiles smiled and before the vampire could even say anything he was already on his phone calling Scott. His werewolf friend had to know about what was going on at the school after he left.

It doesn't take that long for Scott to answer and before his friend could even say anything, Stiles was beating him to it. Trying to telling about what had happened at school, he doesn't get to tell him much as Scott cut him off. It wasn't a long call, Scott was the one to hang up on him not before telling him to meet him over at Derek's.

Stiles stared at his phone for a minute or two before he glanced at Jacob who raised his eyebrows in questions. He had an idea and it might have been a bad idea but it was time Scott met Jacob.

"How you would you like to meet two werewolves," he asked, Jacob shook his head. "No."

"Come on it will be fun."

"Your kind of fun is not my kind of fun." he didn't stop Stiles dragging him back towards the jeep when he tried to escape.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Stiles soon got in the driver seat and waited until Jacob made up his mind it didn't more than a minute before the vampire was climbing into the passager seat. "Don't know why you are glaring at me."

"I'm glaring at you because I'm thinking if I should compel you or not." that way he wouldn't have to go near two werewolves he didn't know.

"Sorry, you can't compel me anymore." Stiles pulled him up to his sleeve and showed the vampire his right wrist where a vervain bracelet was now on. Thanks to Sirena giving him it last night.

"Bloody Sirena, I should have known the witch would bring something." If Jacob had to guess then he was sure his witch friend had brought one for Allison as well. "That won't stop me from banging your head against the steering wheel to knock you out."

"Believe it or not you wouldn't be the first person." Stiles shook his head. "And I know you won't do anything to hurt me. You had all summer to do something to me and you didn't."

"It's because of Grace I've not done anything to you for some reason she has taken some sort of liking to you."

"Or maybe it's because you are starting to warm up to me and you don't hate me as much as you think you do."

"Whatever." Jacob rolled and took out his phone to let his sister knew where he was going. "Let's go and meet they mutts of yours."

It was Stiles turned roll eyes at him, though he never said anything just done what the vampire asked.

This shall be fun.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER TEN!**

_↳ Allison and Grace finally meet._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Grace** had no idea why she even agreed to wear a stupid hate Sirena made both her and Jacob wear, all because she thought it would hide them. It didn't, not like Grace was going to tell her friend that she wanted to keep her happy since it's not nice to make a witch unhappy or pissed, it always ends badly.

As Grace went inside the school with Sirena, Jacob decided to stay outside. He didn't even want to come along with them in the first place, he only came to keep his sister happy and because she more or less forced him to come with them.

She ended up losing sight of her friend when something on one of the school walls caught her eye, she wanted to get a closer look. It was two missing posters of the two teenager Stiles told them about.

When Grace turned around to say something to Sirena the witch was gone leaving Grace to wander around the school by herself. She should have just gone by outside and waited with her brother that way she wouldn't have run into trouble.

Some scared girl stood in front of Grace stopping her in her tracks.

"Can I help you?" Grace asked when it looked like she wasn't even going to say.

"Where's Scott McCall?"

Grace had no idea what Scott McCall looked like, all she knew was who he is because of Stiles. Stiles had told the twins about everyone he knew, even told them who to watch out for.

He told them to watch out for someone called mister Harris, a teacher who has had it out for Stiles for no reason what so ever. If Grace ever ran into this teacher then she is going to have some words with him or maybe she'll just compel him to quit his job go to some other high school and teach.

"You're Allison?" The girl asked again as Grace took too long to answer and even look confused.

Before could correct her someone else came up to her standing beside her and played no mind to the other standing in front of them. "Allison?"

Grace shouldn't have taken her hat off and threw it away. She shouldn't have even came inside with Sirena, she should have stayed outside with her brother then she wouldn't be having this problem right now.

She couldn't help but smile when she took a look at the girl beside her, she knew who this girl was just by looking her at. It was Lydia Martin aka the girl Stiles was in love with and she's got to agree with him, Lydia was a beautiful girl.

Grace had forgotten all about the other girl as she was busy staring at Lydia that was until the girl grabbed her by The wrist

She glances down at the hand holding her wrist before glaring at the girl holding her wrist. "If you knew what was good for you then I would remove the hand before I do it for you."

Lydia furrowed at who she thought was her friend at how rude she was being. She stepped forward to remove the girl's hand only to have her wrist grabbed as well.

"Seriously what the hell is your problem?"

The girl paid no mind to them she was focused on something behind them. Grace glance over her shoulder to see what had spooked the girl, she saw nothing. When she looked back at the girl she quickly let their wrists go before hurrying away somewhere.

Glancing down at her wrist seeing some sort of burn mark, it wasn't even healing for some reason.

"She bruised me," Lydia said as she glanced down at own wrist.

"I've got to go." Grace hurried away from Lydia not stopping when the girl called after and no caring that she was following her.

She had her mind set on getting the stupid mark off her wrist, maybe she should take a photo of it and send it to both Jacob and Sirena see what they made of it.

She was annoyed when she walked into the school toilets, she didn't see the person who was on their way out until they crashed into each other.

"Watch it." Realizing how rude she was being she was as it was her fault for not watching where she was Walking.

She was about to apologize for her rude behavior only the words never left her mouth when she saw who she bumped into. "This was not the way I wanted us to meet."

Allison Argent had no idea what to say or do. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Someone was standing in front of her looking exactly like her. Which was impossible she would have known if she had a twin sister out there, only this girl wasn't her twin no this girl was someone different.

The two girls were just staring at one another not knowing what to say, someone else came into the toilets breaking the stars off between Grace and Allison. At the same time, they turned to see Lydia Martin looking between them both.

"What the hell is going on?"

Allison couldn't tell her friend what was going on because she had no idea what was going on She was just as shocked as Lydia was. The only one who could answer was Grace because she wasn't as shocked at seeing Allison as Allison was at seeing her. In fact, she looked like she knew who Allison was.

Allison knew something was going on from seeing Stiles last night in her building with some girl, the same girl who showed up at school today who Stiles ran after and now this. She was seeing a girl who was looking exactly like her. What was going on?

"Okay, I know this might be confusing." Grace broke the awkward someone silence between them all, she ignores Lydia snorting under breath. "I was like that when I first found out all about you but I swear I can explain everything. It would be better if I didn't do it on my own though."

"You can start by explaining who you are? " Allison was thankfully to have Lydia here with her asking the questions.

Yes, she could do that. "My name is Grace Mikaelson." she went to say something else only to have her phone go off. "Sorry, that's probably my brother or my friend wondering where I am." she apologizes before turning away from them to reply to the message Jacob just sent her about being forced to go somewhere with Stiles to meet the teenagers best friend and some other dude.

"Brother?" Lydia mouthed to Allison. The Argent girl shrugged a little not even knowing what to say.

"Look, Allison, I'm sorry Stiles never told you about me," Grace said when she turned back around, she even sent a quick message to Sirena telling the witch about the mark on her wrist and making sure she hurried up and came saved her. "And don't go being mad at him either. He had his reason for not saying anything because he didn't know how and every time he went to say something you were never on your own." she shook her head, she shouldn't be dropping her friend in it like that. "You know come over to mine tonight and we'll explain everything to you better."

"Okay, you know what I don't know who you are or what you are?" Allison finally snapped. "Or how Stiles has anything to do with this... So I'll not be meeting you anywhere. I don't know or trust you - how do I know, you won't kill me or anything."

"Yeah, you're right you don't know me, just like I don't know you." Grace understood where she was coming from. "But you've got to understand this as of a few weeks ago my brother and I didn't even know there was you or a Stiles. We came here for a fresh start only for us to come to a town that was just as bad as every other town we've been too. I can promise you this, I will not hurt you. I won't let my brother hurt you or anyone you love and care for, you have my word on that. If it makes you feel better you can bring your friend along with you." she nodded to Lydia.

Allison glanced to Lydia for a second before nodding. "Fine. If you are lying to me then you'll be sorry. You don't know who you are messing with." she wasn't just talking about her she was talking about her group of friends.

"Trust me I do know who I am messing with." Two girls gave her a confused look. "And you won't be able to do anything to my brother or me. Just so you know."

Before Allison or Lydia could answer. Sirena came storming in, looking out of breath like she has been running all over the place.

"Grace next time tell me what Toliet you are in. I more or less went looking in every single one." Sirena was still talking not noticing the other girls. "Did you know about Stiles and Jacob leaving? They were more or less arguing with each other before I left. Stiles thought Jacob slept with his English teacher. He didn't look happy with him flirting with some random girl. I think you should really tell Stiles that is how Jacob is like, he'll flirt with about anybody he meets. Just because he looks like Stiles doesn't mean he will stop being himself. I t-"

Sirena was cut off by Grace covering her mouth with her hand. "You've said a little too much." she nodded to Lydia and Allison.

The witch eyes wined a little, she pushed Grace's hand away from her before she stepped closer to Allison. "Oh my god." she started circling around the Argent girl making the girl feel uneasy. "This is amazing isn't it."

"Sirena what are you doing?" Grace should have known her friend was going to be excited to meet Allison, she was the same when she met Stiles. "Leave her alone can't you see you are scaring her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sirena moved back to Grace's side. "I never meant anything by it, I just find this whole thing amazing. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright."

Sirena smiled. "We should get going, so I can find out what the mark is on your wrist," she said to Grace as she grabbed her friend's wrist looking it over. "Why aren't you healing? Let's hope Jacob doesn't get mad when he finds someone hurt you."

"I can handle Jacob, I've been doing it for years now." she yanks her arm back. "So I'll see you tonight Allison and of course Lydia."

Grace told Allison where she lived before she was yanking Sirena away.

"What just happened?" Lydia asked Allison when the others were gone.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out tonight."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER ELEVEN!**

_↳ Vampires and werewolves together._ **  
**

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

**"Stiles, where have you taken me?"**

Jacob followed behind Stiles looking over the house they were meant to meet Stiles' friends. He had got the low down on who this Derek person was. He was only half listening to what Stiles was telling him while at the same time he was thinking why did he let himself get dragged along to come see this Derek and Scott person when he didn't really get on with werewolves.

Stiles signed and stopped walking, Jacob almost crashed into his back. "Before we go inside, you need to know this is where Derek used to live when he was younger before Kate Argent burned it to the ground killing his family."

The more Jacob heard about this Kate person the more he disliked her. "Are you sure Allison isn't anything like her?" He had to make sure because if she was then there was no way he'll be letting the girl anywhere near his sister or his friend.

"I promise you Allison is nothing like her aunt. She wouldn't use a boy half her age just to get to his family just to trap them all inside their house and kill them all. " Stiles told him. "I think you are trying to find reasons not to like Allison because she's a hunter though I'm pretty sure she and her father have given up the hunting business after everything that happened last year."

"Once a hunter always a hunter." Jacob went to walk towards the house, only to stop and wave his hand forward. "You first."

Stiles laughed. "You are not scared of two werewolves are you?"

Jacob scoffed pushing Stiles lightly to get walking. "As if. Nothing scares me anymore."

"Anymore? So you are scared off something?'

"Stiles less talking more walking please."

"What do you know, you do have manners."

"You either walk on your own or I force you."

"Alright, alright I'm going no need to be a jerk about it." At least Stiles could joke a little with Jacob without any damage coming to him.

Jacob shook his head wishing he could shut Stiles up for a while, though he couldn't because of the stupid vervain bracelet he was wearing.

He was about to follow Stiles only to pause at the doorway he couldn't walk inside as he wasn't invited inside. Just because the house wasn't really a house no more it still belonged to someone.

"Stiles?" The boy in question looks over his shoulder at the vampire still outside. "What?"

"I can't come inside."

"Are you serious? " How come they didn't manage this to him when he was quizzing them all about vampires. Though he should have known since he has watched Buffy and vampires couldn't be invited inside in that program.

To prove a point Jacob went to move forward only to get block by something. "See?"

"Okay okay just wait there I'll go get Derek to invite you inside. Don't go anywhere  "Jacob gave him a look one Stiles was used to coming from the vampire. "You know what I mean."

Jacob sighed this wasn't what he had planned for his day. 

It didn't take Stiles long to come back followed by someone who must be Derek he didn't look happy with Stiles. Someone else was with them must be Scott.

"Stiles, what is going on?" Scott asked his best friend not taking his eyes off Jacob who was glaring at him for some reason. "Who is that and Why does he look like you? "

Derek the whole time stayed quite. He was even staring at Jacob, not the same way Scott was though. Scott looked confused and Derek he looked annoyed maybe he was annoyed about there being another Stiles. One was all they needed.

"I know this might be hard for you to believe it took me a while to get my head around it." Stiles was just going to cut to the chase get things over with. " Scott, Derek meet Jacob Mikaelson. Jacob is a thousand-year-old vampire and I am his doppelganger. "

Both Scott and Derek were now looking at Stiles like had lost his mind.

"Stiles, are you feeling okay?" Scott asked first concern about his best friend.

Stiles furrowed. "Yes, Why are you asking me that?"

"Because he thinks you've lost your mind. " Jacob answered getting everyone's attention. "He's about to tell you there is no such thing as vampires. Right, Scotty boy?' He smiled at Scott before glancing at Derek. "If I wasn't a vampire then how can't I get inside without you inviting me inside? Answer me that."

"You are telling the truth? " Scott asked his friend.

"Why would he lie?" Jacob asked at the same time Stiles asked. "Why would I lie?"

"Prove it."  Yeah, Derek might believe everything as he was listening to Stiles heartbeat the whole time to see if he was lying or not and it was steady the whole time. He still wanted this Jacob person to prove himself first.

Stiles was about to say something when Jacob picked up something from the ground and cut his palm with it without even flinching.

Derek and Scott watched as the cut on Jacob's hand healed itself and if that wasn't proof enough then the way his faces changed kind of proved it for him.

Scott wanted to grab his friend and move him away from Jacob, scared that the vampire would turn on his best friend.

"Is that proof enough? Or would you like me to go find some random human and feed on them right in front of you?"

Stiles and Scott shook their heads straight away at Jacob's question. no, they didn't need him to do that.

"So are you going to invite me inside or what wolf?" At least he never called him a mutt.

"How do I know you are not going to hurt or kill one off is when I do invite you inside? " Derek asked ignoring him calling him a wolf.

Here we go again. "If I wanted to hurt or kill someone don't you think I would have hurt or killed Stiles by now? No matter how much he annoys me from time to time." He could have sworn he saw Derek smile. "Plus I promised my twin that I would be on my best behavior. She would kill me if she found out I've broken the rules again."

"Twin?"

"Yes, Scott. Twin" he smiled at the teenage werewolf. "Just wait until you meet her I swear you are going to love her."

Stiles glared at Jacob slightly. "Knock it off Jacob."

"Whatever you say,  _Stiles._  Now, Derek, are you going to please invite me inside?. Look I even said please and that's something I don't normally say. "

"I bet you don't" Derek mumbled before sighing. "Fine, you can come in. One wrong move and you'll have to answer to me."

"You won't be able to take me on. I've got a thousand years on you. But you're always welcome to try handsome" Jacob winked at Derek before pushing past him. "To bad you're a werewolf."

Derek scoffed and followed after the vampire. He hoped this would be the first and last time he had to see Jacob, although he had a feeling he'll be seeing a lot of him.

"Dude, did he just flirt with Derek?" Scott couldn't believe what he just saw it was like watching his best friend flirting with Derek.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I believe he did. Something you've got to know about Jacob, he will flirt with anybody. Soon he'll be flirting with you.."

Stiles gave his friend a smile and pat on the back. "Come on let's go save Derek before Jacob tries to kill him. "

"I heard that," Jacob called from somewhere in the house.

"You were meant to," Stiles yelled back.

"So vampires are real?" Scott had to get his head around everything.

"Yeah, and it's awesome," Stiles said. "Though not as awesome as witches. Wait until you meet Sirena, you'll love her."

" Witches are real as well!? "


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER TWELVE!**

_↳ Tattoos and an Alpha pack._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

**"Show me your werewolf face."**

"Haven't you seen one before?"

"Yes I've seen wolves before but I haven't seen your kind yet."

Derek furrowed. "My kind?"

Jacob nodded. "Yes, your kind. When we talked to Stiles he was telling us all about how an alpha bit his friend turning him into a werewolf." He told him. " You see your kind is different from my kind. You don't have to chain yourself every full moon or break every bone in your body. You don't have to kill to break your werewolf curse. People are not bitten they are born wolfs and they are dangerous. "

Derek was listening and he was speechless he had no idea what to say. By the way, Jacob was talking it was like he hated wolfs, somehow he found himself wanting to know why.

Up until today, Derek had no idea vampires were even real. Now he's finding out about these other werewolves.

"Okay not to break up whatever is going on here" Stiles spoke causing both Derek and Jacob to sigh and turn towards the human looking annoyed. "You can do it some other time when we are not here. Right now, Derek, you are meant to be helping Scott with his tattoo problem."

"I only wanted to see his werewolf face," Jacob stated as he came to stand next to the teenager.

Stiles could have laughed at the face Jacob was pulling like he was sad about not seeing Derek werewolf face.

"You'll be able to see it some other time." He told the vampire. "Remember he's not the only wolf in town." He nodded towards Scott.

Jacob glanced at Scott. "So about this tattoo. What did it feel like when it was healing itself?"

"It felt like someone was burning my skin," Scott answered.

"Oh, I know the feeling." Jacob nodded slowly. "One time I removed my ring when I was drunk and stupid me walked outside in the sun. Grace did have a go at me when I woke up, called me an idiot and everything."

"That's because you are. " Stiles couldn't help but comment causing Jacob to punch him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

Jacob raised his brows at him. "I felt like doing it now, shut up."

"I'm going to shut up not because you told me to. " Stiles rubbed his arm Jacob didn't even punch him that hard it still kind of hurt though.

"Wait hold on," Scott spoke. " How are you even still alive after you walked out in the sun? " as far as he knew vampires die when they walk in the sun.

"He can't die, he's not like your everyday vampire," Stiles answered before Jacob could. " If you must know him and his family are original vampires. First ever vampires to walk this earth. "

"And you are not finding out about me and my family as it will take to long to explain." He shoots Stiles a look not to open his mouth. Said teenager mimic zapping his mouth.

Jacob and Stiles were more or less acting like siblings now. At least Jacob was kind of warming up to the young teenager, Grace would be happy about that.

"Alright show me where you got this tattoo." Scott showed him where the tattoo was meant to be on his arm. Derek used his alpha eyes to get a better look.

"He's an alpha?" Jacob asked, watching Derek's eyes go red. Stiles nodded. "Yeah, he became an alpha after he killed his crazy uncle. The same crazy alpha who bit Scott."

"Wow and I thought my family was bad."

"I see it." Derek's eyes went back to their normal color. "Two bands right?" Scott nodded. "What does it mean? "

"I don't know," Scott answered. "Its just something I traced with my fingers."

Both Jacob and Stiles narrowed when Scott used his fingers drawing two circles on the dusted table.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?" Even though Scott was asking Derek the question, it was Stiles who answered feeling proud of himself. "To mark something. "

"That's in Tahitian," Scott said. "In Samoan, it means 'open wound '"

  
"This feel like a history lesson." Stiles punched Jacob on to the arm getting him to shut up.

Scott acted as the vampire had never said anything. "I knew I was going to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen. I always wanted one but then I decided to do it now to make it kind of reward."

"For what? " Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer." And it all comes back to his first love. "Even when I really wanted to. Even when some days it was so hard not to. I'm trying to give her the space she wants. But four months it still hurts. It still feels like... "

When Scott couldn't seem to get the words out Stiles helped him along. "Like an open wound."

Jacob scoffed he would never understand love the same way other people do.

It would take some sort of a miracle for someone to change his mind on the matter.

"The pains going to be worse than anything you've ever felt," Derek told him as he went to pick up a blowtorch.

Stiles didn't seem all that thrilled about it. Scott, on the other hand, didn't seem to care. He wanted to get it over with. He didn't even seem to bother when Derek turned the blowtorch on.

"Wow that's a - that's a lot for me." Stiles' eyes winded when he saw the flame. "So I'm gonna take that as my cue. I'm just gonna wait outside."

Stiles didn't even get far when Derek stopped him putting a hand on the teenager's chest and pushing him back. "Nope, you can hold him down."

Stiles gave a hopeless look to Jacob, He was a vampire, therefore, he was stronger than Stiles meaning he can be the one to hold his friend down.

Jacob groans and moved behind Scott and grabbed the werewolf shoulders a little too hard and shelf him down. He made contact with stiles. "You can wait outside if this is going to be too much for you?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, I'll be fine as long as I don't look.'

Jacob nodded, He looked a Derek. "Hurry up I've not got all day to stand around holding someone down. Although it's usually different when I'm holding someone down if you know what I mean?"

Derek shook his head not really wanting to know what the vampire was hinting at although he had a pretty good idea what he was talking about.

As soon as the flame touched his skin Scott gasp and then he felt the burning on in his arm. Derek was right he has never felt this much pain in his life. It was worse it though, this tattoo did mean a lot to him.

Scott ended up passing out from the pain but at least his tattoo was there clear as day.

"Is he going to be okay?" Stiles asked as soon as Jacob stood next to him.

Jacob nodded. "He'll be fine. He just couldn't handle all the pain."

It didn't take long for Scott to wake back up and he did the first thing he did was look down at his tattoo on his arm. "It worked."

"Well, it's looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles didn't think he was ever going to get used to the tattoo.

"Yeah, I kind of needed something permanent," Scott said. "Everything that's happened to use... Everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, ephemeral. "

"Studying for the PSATS? " Scott nodded. "Nice."

"Can we get out off here now" Jacob paused past the two friends opened the door and stepped outside he took a deep breath happy to finally be outside. "I need to get home and make sure Grace is alright."

Getting a message from the witch telling him that some stranger did something to his sister's wrist didn't sit well with Jacob

Before Stiles could ask what we wrong with GRace. Scott stopped walking and furrowed at the red door.

The teenage werewolf turned to Derek. "You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?"

Derek sighed. "Go home, Scott."

"Why only one side? " Scott ignores Derek altogether.

"Maybe he thought it looked good" Jacob huffed when Scott starts using his claws to remove the paint from the door. Looks like they won't be leaving anytime soon.

Under all the paint was some sort of symbol Derek was hiding from everything one.

"The birds at school and the deer last night..." Scott said. "just like the night, I got trampled by the deer when I got but by the alpha. How many are there? "

"A pack of them.' Derek answered. "An alpha pack."

"All of them?" Stiles asked looking at Derek. "How does that work?"

"I hear there' s some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica." Derek explained, "Peter, Isacc and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

"Let's say you find them." Stiles could already tell what his friend was about to suggest. " How do you deal with an Alpha pack? "

"With all the help I can get."

Jacob rubbed his forehead "This town is just as bad as Mystic Falls. Probably even worse. " Looks like he won't be able to catch a break. He glanced up at Derek who was already eyeing him. "You know what I'm in anything to get my hands dirty. I need a good fight and taking my anger out on a bunch of alpha werewolves will probably work."

Before anyone could say anything a young boy with curly blond hair came over and he didn't look too good. "Where's the girl?"

Jacob leaned over to wished in Stiles' ear. "Who's he?"

"That's Isacc "

"He's kind of cute."

"Please don't Jacob."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN!**

_↳_ Sirena' _s bright idea._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **The**  twins sat on the couch facing one another crossed legged. Books were scattered on the floor, the small table in front of the couch. They were even books in the kitchen, they were using these books trying to find something about The mark left on Grace's wrist.

Sirena had locked herself in the bedroom, she liked to be on her own when she was working on her witches problem. She couldn't get things done when people were bothering her, mainly Jacob who has been bugging her for a while now, ever since he though what happened to his sister.

Jacob ran his thumb over the mark on his twin's wrist. "Does it hurt?" Grace shook her head. "I don't get why it's not healing. This has never happened before."

"Yeah, I don't understand either."

"You know I think this girl you met today at the school," Also known as the girl who bruised her. "might the same girl Isaac is looking for."

Grace nodded and yanked her arm back. "Probably. Not like we are going to get any answers since she has disappeared."

She wanted the mark gone and wanted to find that girl.

"We can't find anything in these God damn books." She kicked a few books from the table showing how annoyed she was. "Knowing our luck we won't find anything."

"I found something."

Looks like someone was on their side.

The twins shared a look before turning to face their best friend Sirena Black. The witch was standing in the middle of the room excited about something in her grimoire

"Do you want to fill us in?" Jacob signed "We can't read minds you know. "

"No you just like to mess with people's minds don't you Jacob." Sirena shot back at him. "Anyway -" she moved to sit in between them, placing her grimoire on the table in front of them. "I found something amazing."

"We don't care what you've found. Unless it's got something to do with getting rid of that stupid bruise on my sister's wrist! " Jacob snapped at his friend. The witch just rolled her eyes at him, not even bothered by his attitude she was used to it. "So anything else can wait"

Even though Grace didn't agree with Jacob taking their anger out on their friend when it wasn't her fault. Though she knew he was a little stressed they all were and it was all because of what happened and they didn't have the answers. She agreed nothing else matter other than finding answers.

Sirena waved her hand dismissing the vampire. "Don't worry Jac, it will go away on its own - I hope." She cleared her throat. "So, anything I found something that could help with your other little problem." She passed over her grimoire to Grace, she pointed to what she was meant to be looking. "I think that could save all your problems."

Grace furrowed down at the book. "What am I looking at here?" She glanced over her shoulder at her twin. He stood behind her looking down at the book over her shoulder. He shook his head a little not knowing what he was looking at either.

"You two are useless when it comes to these sort of things. I don't even know how you survive without me. " Sirena snatched her grimoire back from Grace. "What you are looking at is a spell that will hide your identities from the rest of the world other than the supernatural. You can go on with your life in this town without people confusing you for Stiles and Allison. You can even go to school and protect them." She eyes both of them carefully only to see them both do that stupid silent conversation they usually do. "All I'll need is blood from each of you and all you'll need to do is wear these necklaces. Just don't take them off or your cover will be blown. So what do you think?"

Sirena wanted them to agree.

"What do we think Grace?" Jacob asked he was half and half on board with the idea. "Do you want to change who we are, so we can have a life in this town?"

"I think it's a nice idea, Jacob." Grace glanced at Sirena, her friend was smiling. "What about Allison and Stiles? Will it affect them as well. Since they are not supernatural."

Sirena shook her head. "Don't worry about them. They'll be able to see the real you."

"Do we really have to wear necklaces though?" Jacob asked.

The witch nodded her head. "Yes, you do. Not to worry you can hide it under your shirt so nobody will have to see you wearing a necklace."

"And how long is this brilliant plan of your going to take?"

"If I get started on it now and work on it all night then I should be done by tomorrow."

"I think we should tell Stiles." Since when did Jacob start caring what Stiles thinks.

"And Allison." Jacob gave his twin a look. He hasn't even met Allison probably and he was already hating her because she was a hunter. "She has a right to know Jac. She's involved as much as Stiles is. You don't have to like it but you'll have to live with it."

A knock on the door interrupted them all. Jacob went to answer it, already knowing who it was.

"I really hope this is the last time we've got to explain who we are to someone."

He paused at the door when he heard Allison and Lydia talking from the other side.

 _"I don't think this is a good idea, Allison,"_ Lydia said to her best friend.  _"just because this Grace person looks like you doesn't mean she won't be leading you into some sort of trap. She could be dangerous, leading you to your death."_

Jacob chuckled at that if only Lydia knew how dangerous his sister really is.

 _"We've been over this already Lydia"_ Allison sighed.  _"I need answers and Grace seems to have answers. Also, I'm pretty sure I saw her brother Jacob with the same girl we saw today. At first, I thought he was Stiles until that girl basically confirmed it for me. I need you with me, Lydia, I don't think I can do this on my own."_

Jacob decided he had heard enough and not waiting for Lydia to respond to her friend. He yanked the door open, startling the two of them.

"You are right Allison, I was the person you saw the other night." He couldn't help but smile at the surprised look on their faces at seeing him standing there. He moved aside to let them inside.

When Lydia was inside she turned back around to look Jacob up and down. This was something different. "How is it -"

"It possible that I look like your friend stiles?" Jacob finished Lydia's question. "I ask myself the same question. Why did I have to get a doppelganger? My life was fine without one." Anyway, I'm Jacob . " he stepped towards Lydia holding his hand out to her.

Lydia looked at the hand for a moment before she placed her hand in his. She gasped a little when He kissed the back of her hand instead of shaking it.

"You must be the beautiful Lydia." Here Jacob was flirting again when they had bigger problems "I've heard so much about you."

Grace groaned and covered her face with her hands. Just meeting the girl and he was already flirting with her. Sirena rubbed her back for support.

"Thank you." Lydia hoped it was good things he was hearing about her.

Allison felt like she was the third wheel on someone else's date making her feel awkward so she cleared her throat stopping the staring match going on between Jacob and Lydia.

If they wanted to flirt then they are just going to have to do it some other time. They were only here for answers nothing else.

Lydia was about to pull her hand back with the look Allison was giving her when Jacob kind of tightened his grip on her hand and turn it around seeing the bruise on her wrist.

"Grace?" Jacob ignored Lydia and tugged the girl over to his sister. "She's got the same mark? Did you know about this?"

"She was there when it happened." Grace let him know and removed his hand from Lydia, she could see how uncomfortable Lydia was. "She thought I was Allison the same as the girl did."

"Did she say anything?" Allison asked from Lydia's side.

Jacob crossed his arms and glared at Allison. Grace placed a hand on her brother's arm to calm him down or in case he snapped at her doppelganger.

"She came up to me thinking I was you," Grace told Allison. "She asked me where Scott was. I couldn't answer because I had no idea what Scott looked like and before I could correct her Lydia turn up, once again mistaking me for you. Then she grabbed my wrist and when Lydia went to help me, the girl ends up grabbing her wrist. Leaving the marks on us. "

"She even looked spooked at seeing something or someone," Lydia added. "She disappeared before either one of us could find out what was going on."

"Maybe Scott might know something," Allison said. "I think we should go to him about this."

Jacob scoffed getting everyone's attention expect Sirena who had disappeared again. "Scott's not going to have answers. Just because the girl was looking for him doesn't mean he's going to know and right now Scott is with Stiles at some high school party."

"That means you can take us to him." Jacob shook his head at Lydia. "No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've got better things to do than go to some high school party to go talk to a werewolf."

Grace threw Jacobs hoddie at him hitting him in the face. "We are going Jacob and you are the only one who knows where this party is." She puts her own coat on. "So stop being an asshole."

Even though Jacob was angry he still out on his hoodie. Grace did have point he was the only one who knew where this party was thanks to Stiles thinking he should know. He even got asked to go but like he said to Lydia he doesn't even want to go to some high school party.

"Wait!" Sirena came rushing out the bedroom over to the twins with a dagger in her hand. "I need your blood for the spell remember?"

Of course, they remembered.

Jacob took the dagger first and cut his palm, Grace gave him in a glass so he could his blood in. "That's twice I've done that today." He handed the dagger over to his twin who did the same as him.

"Right let's go find Scott," Grace said she glanced at Allison. "On the way there we will give you the answers you want."

Allison nodded that might be a good idea.

This wasn't what she had in mind when she and her father returned back to Beacon Hills. They were meant to be done with all supernatural and hunting business only for them to get dragged back into it once they come home.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

_↳ Grace and Scott._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Lydia Martin**  didn't care about  Jacob and Grace being vampires, unlike Allison who cared very much.

Lydia wanted to know what it was like to live for a thousand years. She wanted to know who they have met. What their favorite decade was. All they sort of things. though it looked like those would have to wait until later and if the twins were going to stick around for her to ask them questions. 

Grace seemed like the one to ask, who wouldn't mind getting asked She seemed nice. It was Jacob who might be the one Lydia is going to have problems with as he doesn't seem the type who would want to sit down and chat about the past.

"What's it like?" Lydia asked as she turned her slightly to look at the twins sitting in the back seats of Allison's car. They were on their way to meet Scott McCall to show him the bruise.

"What?" The twins asked.

"Living for a thousand years. Doesn't it get boring after a while?

Both of them shook their heads. "No," Grace answered. "it would have been if I was on my own." She smiled like she was remembering things from her past. "But I had Jacob by my side every step of the way. Without him, I don't know what I would do." She doesn't even want to think about it. "Yeah we have brothers and a sister but you know Jacob's my twin. He's my other half and he's my best friend. I'm closer to him than anyone else in my family, he's been my rock through everything and I couldn't ask for a better brother than him."

Lydia smiled she wished she had a brother or sister like them. She watched a Jacob pulled Grace into his side and how when Grace lay her head on his shoulder he didn't hesitate to kiss the top of her head. She knew there and then that their bond was strong and Jacob would only show a different side to him when it comes to his sister.

"What did you say to Scott?" Lydia asked Allison. "About why we were coming?"

"I told him we needed to talk."

Jacob leaned forward, he was the only one not wearing a seatbelt. "You know he's probably going to think you want to talk about the two of you."

Allison furrowed "What do you mean?"

Jacob sighed and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell the girl what she already knew if she wanted to play dumb then that was not his problem. Without answering he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Maybe Allison should have said something in the message about Lydia and the twins coming along just in case Scott got the wrong idea.

Lydia traced the mark on her wrist. "At least the mark is fading now." 

"Yeah thank god for that." Grace still annoyed that it didn't heal straight away. 

"It doesn't look much to me." Lydia glanced at her best friend. "You really think Scott's gonna know what it is?" 

"No. I already told you he's not going to know anything." Like anyone really listens to what Jacob says, even though he's right. 

Jacob thought it was a waste of time to come all the way to someone else's house just to show Scott McCall some mark left by some girl. If it was so important then they could have waited until tomorrow to show him. And they didn't have him or Grace with them since Lydia has a mark on her wrists as well.

Allison rolled her eyes at Jacob ignoring what he said. "You and Grace said that girl was looking for Scott so it must mean something. She left the marks on the both of you for a reason." 

Grace opened her eyes and lifted her head from her brother's shoulder. "Allison does have a point, she was looking for Scott. She had to find him and she even looked scared for her life. We'll show the marks to Scott and if he doesn't know then Jacob you can say 'I told you so' for as long as you like." 

Jacob sighed. "Whatever." 

Allison and Lydia were the first ones out the car. Jacob wasn't going to move he was going to let the girls deal with it, that was until his sister forced him out the car. 

Jacob glared at her and leaned against Allison's car, he rather be anywhere else other than here right now. 

It didn't take long for Scott McCall to come out of the house he looked happy until his eyes landed on Lydia beside Allison. He hasn't even noticed the twins with the girls yet. 

"This isn't the talk were gonna have, is it?" Allison shook her head sadly. "We need to show you something?"

That was when noticed the twins were there. Since he has already met Jacob earlier he wasn't that surprised to see him. What he was surprised at was seeing Jacob's twin, the girl who looked just like Allison and now he kind of got what he meant when Jacob said he was going to love her. 

Scott wished Stiles had said something about the new girl looking like his ex-girlfriend aka the girl he was still in love with.

Lydia didn't want to be the one to show Scott the mark so he grabbed Grace wrist and punished her towards Scott.

Because Grace was busy staring at the Scott,  she was caught off guard by the push that she almost fell over and if it wasn't for Scott steadying her then she would have made a full out of herself

"Thanks." She glared at Lydia over her shoulder and wanted to flip her brother off when she heard him laugh at her being awkward.

Lydia moved to stand next to the vampire. "Scott meet Grace, she is the double of Allison and she has something to show you." She nudged the girl and nodded her head towards  "Go on show him. Don't worry he doesn't bite. "

Jacob snorted. "He might not bite but Grace sure does."

That got a glare from his sister and a little smile from Lydia who covered it up when she caught the look Grace was giving her brother.

"Shut up Jac." Grace pulled her sleeve up and shows Scott the mark. "Some girl came to the school looking for you. She left these marks on mine and Lydia arms. She was desperate to find you and because she was looking for you, Allison thought we should show you in case you might or might know something."

Scott hesitated before taking Graces hand to get a closer look at the mark on the girl's wrist. To him, it looks like a pattern of something else.

"I don't even know what I'm looking at." Scott let go of Grace's hand and stepped back. He glanced at Allison "Maybe we should show this to Derek."

Allison shook her head. "The girl was looking for you, not Derek." The last time she saw him was the night her grandfather used her mother's death against her to get revenge on Derek and his pack.

"Yeah, I don't think Derek will be all that happy to see you as well, after what you and your family have done to him and his family. If I was him then I wouldn't wanna be near you either. "

Grace shot her brother a warning look.

Jacob sighed. "Anyway Scott has a point though." Who would have thought Jacob agreeing with a werewolf? "Show Derek them and see what he says."

Scott nodded. "It might have something to do with Boyd and Erica."

"I don't think a couple of marks will tell him how to find a couple of werewolves," Jacob said. "What will help Derek find his missing betas is Isaac getting his memories back."

"Jac, you were the one who just agreed with Scott about showing Derek the marks." Grace pointed out.

"Yeah, he might know what they are not that It will help find someone."

As the twins shrugged back and force, Stiles came outside looking looked little lost. It wasn't until the teenager called out Jacob name that they stopped arguing.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked as soon as his doppelganger stood in front of him. "You look like you've lost someone."

Stiles signed and grabbed the vampires arm pulling him away from everyone.

"What does it mean if this girl out of the blue kisses you and then drags you down to the basement to have sex," Stiles asked. "Only to disappear when you have to go upstairs to get a condom because you don't have any."

"I would have made sure I had condoms with me." Not like he needs any but that was not the point. "Have you thought that maybe she got cold feet and ran off because she didn't want you to see her making a fool out of herself? "

"Or maybe it's just me and she wanted to find someone better to hook up with."

Jacob sighed and gave Stiles shoulder a squeeze. "Trust me it's not you. There is nothing wrong with you. Stiles, there is plenty of other girls out there you can hook up with. So don't worry too much about it okay?."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to worry about girls turning you down. "

"That's not true I've had a lot of people turn me down." Stiles looked at him like he didn't believe a word he was saying. "It's the truth just because I'm confident, doesn't mean I've always been that way. Believe it or not, I used to be shy when I was younger before I became a vampire, I had a lot of trouble. It was Grace who was the confident one out the two of us. She didn't care what anyone thought about us, people used to bully us. It bothered me more than it bothered her.

"What I'm trying to say to you Stiles is, just because one girl turned you down doesn't mean everyone is going to do the same thing. I even bet you are going to have someone to love soon. "

"I don't think that is true as Lydia hasn't even given me the time of day."

Jacob smiled and Stiles didn't like that look and when he went to go back to Scott and the girls, Stiles pulled him back. "What are thinking?

"I'm thinking about setting you and Lydia up then you'll see that you are wrong." Jacob let him know and Stiles shook his head. That wasn't a good idea. "You think she is not into you then you should have seen the way she was looking at me earlier. Maybe I'll give it a go with her."

"No don't you dare. Jacob! Don't walk away from me."

Jacob slowed down for Stiles to catch up with him. 

"You are evil you know that Jacob?" Stiles glared at him. 

"I know I am." 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN!**

_↳ The twins go to school._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 

 **Early in the morning,**  the twins were woken up by Sirena nearly blowing up their apartment as one her spells ended up going wrong.

Grace was the first one out of bed and rushing to her friend's aid. Jacob, on the other hand, was unhappy about being woken up with hardly getting any sleep the night before. Sirena was the one that had to deal with the vampire's bad side as she was the one that woke him up.

Sirena looked up from cleaning up her mess, she was about to apologize only for Grace to dismiss it. she wasn't bothered about being woken up or how the apartment was now a mess. she was more interested in making sure her friend was alright.

"What happened?" Grace looked over her friend making sure she wasn't hurt. She ignored the table in front of her.

"I did a spell wrong and it backfired on me." Sirena yawed, she was tired and that was her fault for staying up for more than twenty-four hours.

"If you got some sleep -" of course Jacob was the one to point that out. "then you wouldn't have nearly killed us all by blowing us up." He went over to the coffee machine and was happy to see a full pot of coffee at least she did something right.

"I've got no idea what you are complaining about you can't be killed." Sirena snatched Jacob mug and took a drink. She was thankful that he didn't ruin his coffee by putting blood in it. Well, she did stop him before he had a chance to.

"Just because we can't die doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." Grace passed him another cup of coffee before he went off at his friend for steal his first one. "And I'm pretty sure getting blown to piece will hurt like hell."

"What spell were you working?" Grace asked before a fight broke out between her brother and her friend.

Grace and Jacob had to leave for school soon and for the first time ever Jacob wasn't complaining. He agreed to go to school because he wanted to protect Stiles even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Grace was happy that her twin wasn't being an asshole towards Siles anymore. He was now treating his doppelganger like he was a part of their family. If only she can get him to stop treating Allison like she was a threat then that would be lovely.

The only reason Jacob wasn't all that nice to the Argent girl is because of what he had learned about her family (it's wasn't her fault what her family did but Jacob didn't care.) It might have something to do with Allison being a hunter that Jacob was treating her like she was the enemy.

Jacob hates hunters a lot more than he hates werewolves.

Grace was going to work harder on getting her brother to be nice to Allison because wherever he liked it not Allison was a part of their lives now and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Just a random spell. Nothing for you two to worry about." With the looked shared between the twins it was obiovis they knew their friend was hiding something from them. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school."

That's something Sirena never thought she would ever say to them. For the first time ever she felt like she was older than them.

Jacob glanced at the time on the microwave and she was right they do have to get ready. Stiles was going to be at their apartment soon. He more or less demanded that he drove the two of them to school even though they could have met him there. Stiles wasn't going to take no for an answer, he was stubborn that way.

"I think she wants to get rid of us."

Grace nodded and made her way to her bedroom to get a change of clothes. "I'm using the shower first before you use all the hot water."

It wasn't long before the twins were ready and for Stiles to send them a message letting them know that he was outside waiting, he didn't want to come all the way to their apartment as it was to much work for him. so he was just going to wait in his jeep from them instead.

"Remember don't take they necklaces of." Sirena reminds them before they could leave. "Unless you want people to see you as Stiles and Allison." This is been like the fifth time she has told them not to take them off. "Oh and give these to Allison and Lydia."

Jacob and Grace furrowed at the two small boxes the witch handed to them. "What is it?"

"That one is a vervain bracelet for Allison." Sirena pointed to the one in Grace's hand. "And that one is a vervain necklace for Lydia." She pointed to the one Jacob had. "Maybe if you give it to them, they'll trust you."

"I don't think we've got to worry about Lydia trusting us." Grace shoved the box in her bag. "It's Allison we've got to worry about. I think this might get her to trust us a little so thanks."

"I don't care if Allison trusts us or not." Jacob wonders why Sirena gave the one for Lydia to him and why couldn't she have given them both over to Grace. "Allison is a hunter and you should never trust a hunter."

"And we are vampires, who kill to survive." Grace pointed out. "She has every right not to trust us. She doesn't know anything about us. Can you try to like her for me please?"

"Fine but I'm only doing this for you."

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

 **Before** class Stiles had dragged Jacob and Grace into a classroom where Scott, Allison, and Lydia were with waiting for them to turn up, Derek was with them as well, he looked like he rather be somewhere else than in a room with a bunch of teenagers.

The only reason Derek even agreed to come is because Scott told him about the bruise left on Lydia and Grace and that might have something to do with finding his missing betas.

After Derek took a look at the marks left on the girl's arms he looked towards Scott "I don't see anything."

"Probably because it's hardly there anymore," Jacob said from his place leaning against the wall closest to the door.

Scott took a quick glance at Jacob before glancing back at Derek pleading with the others werewolf  "Look again."

Derek sighed. "How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"Told you so." Jacob was ignored.

"It's the same on both side." Scott pointed out. "Exactly the same."

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia. Seeing patterns that aren't there." Lydia said, getting everyone to look her way. "It's a subset of apophenia." 

"They're trying to help," Scott told Derek about Lydia, Allison, and Grace. 

"These three?" Derek scoffed not believe that for a second. "This one -" he pointed towards Lydia. "who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you by the way." he then pointed towards Allison, she didn't look bothered that he was turning on you. "and this one, who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack." 

Grace glared at the Alpha werewolf when he turned towards her. "And then there's her, we know nothing about her or where she comes from. The only thing we know about her is how she is Allison double and she's a killer who could turn on us, and you want me to trust her." 

Stiles looked towards Jacob already knowing he was going to come to his sister's aid, he was right when he saw the vampire getting ready to say something so before Jacob did, Stiles said something to try and calm everyone down. 

"Okay alright now come on." Derek glanced at Stiles and Jacob stepped back. "No one died alright? look, there may have been a little maiming, okay, a little mangling but no death. That's what I can an important distinction." 

Jacob snorted. "Really Stiles?" 

"My mother died." Allison reminded Stiles. 

"Yeah and that was probably your mother's own fault." Allison glared at Jacob. He had no right to say anything about her mother when he wasn't even in town to know what we went down. 

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother," Derek added. "Not me." 

"The girl was looking for Scott." Allison didn't even want to be in the same room as Derek but she was doing this for Scott. "I'm here to help him, not you." 

"You wanna help? Find something real." 

Jacob blocked the door when Derek went to walk out. The werewolf raises an eyebrow at the vampire. 

"You might not want Allison's help or even my sisters' help but you were the one who said you needed all the help you can get." Jacob reminded Derek about the day he told Scott about the Alpha pack. "And you are right not to trust either my sister or me because we could turn on you but that is only if you give us a reason to go against you." He leaned closer. "So if I was you I wouldn't give us a reason to hurt you." 

Derek scoffed. "You think I'm scared of two vampires?" 

"You should be. We could kill you in a matter of seconds." Jacob told him. "We've got a thousand years on you meaning we are stronger than you." 

"You done?" Jacob nodded and moved a way to let Derek out. "For now." 

Stiles jumped in surprise when he felt something being placed in his hand. He looked down at his hand to see a small black box. He narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "What's this?"

"It's a necklace for you to give to Lydia," Jacob told him, even though Sirena gave it to him to give to the girl he thought it was best if Stiles gave it to her. 

"Why would I want to give Lydia a necklace." 

"Because it's a vervain necklace and you should give it to her and say it's from you got it?" 

"Right?" 

Jacob huffed and slightly shoved his doppelganger over to where Lydia was still standing. He watched as Stiles awkwardly gave the girl the necklace. 

When Lydia glanced towards the vampire he didn't waste any time to leave the room with Grace hurrying to catch up with him. 

"That's was a nice thing you did back there" Grace smiled she saw the whole thing. 

"I never did anything." 

"Yes you did, you gave Stiles the necklace to give to her. If I didn't know any better than I'm pretty sure you're trying to set them up." 

"Whatever you say." 


	17. Chapter 17

 

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN!**

_↳ Friends?_ **  
**

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

**L** ydia played with her new necklace, the one Stiles gave her or the one Jacob made Stiles give her, but she wasn't going to let her friend know that she saw everything as Stiles was happy to provide her with something that would protect her from vampires messing with her head. She already had enough with people messing with her head. 

The girl studied the vampire across from her, the one who looked like her best friend which was still a shock to everyone. Who would have thought this year would bring vampires and doppelgangers and witches into their lives. Lydia wanted to do some digging into everything vampires, and what better way to getting the information she wanted was to ask vampire herself. 

"Grace?" All Lydia got back was a humming noise, letting her know the vampire was listening to her as her fingers were going crazy as she typed some message on her phone, probably to her brother judging by the look on her face. "What's it like?" 

Grace paused what she was doing, glancing up at the girl sitting across from her. "What is what, like?" 

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Being a vampire? How can you walk in the sun without burning to death, and how come you don't feel cold?" 

"Being a vampire is not as cool as it made out to be." The vampire locked her phone after sending Jacob her message. She placed the phone on the desk and gave Lydia her full attention. "I can walk outside in the daylight because of this?" She held up her right hand showing the ring on her middle finger. "And I don't feel cold because I drink way too much coffee. Anything else you would like to know." 

Lydia opened her mouth to ask another question only to have Allison cut her off by asking her own question. "I have one. How did you become a vampire in the first place? Stiles said something about you being an original vampire." 

Well, that wasn't what Grace thought her doppelganger was going to ask her, she thought she was going to ask her about how they looked like each other. But then again she didn't know what to expect when it came to Allison, unlike Stiles she wasn't digging the whole doppelganger thing, she didn't consider them friends yet as Stiles has done. To Allison, the twins were strangers who showed up in their town and lives with way too many secrets, and she wasn't going to trust them like him. Maybe it would have been different if she had all summer to get used to them like Stiles. 

"It's not that hard to work out how we became vampires." Grace narrowed her eyes a little at the hunter who looks at least guilty for asking such a personal question. "But if you want to know so bad, then I'll tell you. On mine and Jacob's sixteenth birthday, our father forced the rest of our siblings and us to drink something, and then he shoved a sword through each of us. When we woke up confused he told us what we had to do and that was to drink and kill someone.. and well the rest if history. As for Stiles saying about us being original vampires, it is because we are the first-ever vampires to walk this earth. Anything else you want to know? or is that enough for you?" 

Grace hoped it was going to be the last time she had to repeat this story to anyone.

Allison opened her mouth to say something only to stop herself at the last second. She didn't want to say anything that would eventually piss the vampire off. "Sorry." She decided to go back to what she was doing on her laptop. 

"Don't apologize when you've got nothing to be sorry for." If it were Jacob, he wouldn't have taken it like she has done. 

"I want one," Lydia stated, breaking up the awkward silence between them all. 

Grace and Allison turn to see what Lydia was looking at. Two twin teenagers were entering the library. 

"Which one?" Allison asked when she turned back to her friend with a smile on her face. 

"Who says she has to pick just one? When she can have both." Grace said, causing Allison to laugh and Lydia to nearly chock on her coffee. 

Lydia chooses to ignore her vampire friend and answer Allison's question since hers seems the better option. "The straight on obviously." 

The girls looked over again and watched the one that was reading a book but was having some sort of stare-down with Danny until Danny ended up bumping into another student as he wasn't paying attention to where he was going.

"Well, don't just sit there?" Grace told Lydia. "Go get him before someone else decide to go get him." 

Lydia, probably thinking that someone else was Grace herself, explains why she was out of her seat and over at the bookshelves chatting up the twin she had her eye on before Grace could even say anything else. 

Allison noticed the logic on the coffee cup Lydia left behind the one Grace was about to take a drink from until Allison snatched it from her hands. "What if we've been looking at this all wrong." she gently grabbed Grace's hand, pulled the girl's sleeve up and looked over the faded mark, tracing her thumb over it. "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

"Then, we will start there." Grace grabbed Allison's laptop and started researching 'business logos' in Beacon Hills. "When we find the logo to match, then you and I will be going on an adventure?" 

"We?" Allison thought maybe she would tell Scott or someone else what she found not go on some suicide mission with a vampire. 

"Yes 'we' Allison. Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to kidnap or worse turn you int a vampire." 

"I -" 

Grace cut the girl off. "I know you don't trust us, and I don't blame you." she paused her research and turned towards Allison. "So that you know none of are going to change who we are. We'll do things that would agree with, that you'll end up hating us for. Jacob might end up doing something to piss you or anyone in your little group off, but that's Jacob for you. He is not going to be taking orders from anyone because that's who we are. We are vampires. We are nothing like werewolves or anything else you are used to. 

"I understand, and I'm not going to ask you to change anything about yourselves." Allison wasn't stupid to ask vampires to change. That was a big mistake. "I wish I was like Stiles and found out about you before school started, and maybe I would get used to you and your brother like Stiles has done."  

"There is still time to get to know us." Grace, more than Jacob, wanted to know Allison. Unlike her brother, she was will to look past everything Allison has done and the fact that she and her family are hunters. She knows not all hunters are the same, and it might take time for Jacob to figure that out for himself. "If Stiles has his way, I don't think we will be going anywhere anytime soon. He's basically already broke down Jacob's walls. My brother would not admit if you asked him, but he thinks Stiles as one of his friends, which is a good thing. It's about time he has someone other than Serina and me in his life." 

"Maybe it might be a good thing to have vampires as friends as well." Allison smiled. "I mean, you are not a bad friend."  

"I know." Grace smiled back at her and went back to researching. "It's even a good thing that we can't die. Let's get back to finding this place, then you and I can go see if that's where your missing friends are." 

"Of course, it is." Grace went back to her search. "And it's also a good thing we can't die. Now let's get back to finding what this logo is, then you and I can go see if this is where your missing friends are." 

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

Stiles Stilinski was on a manhunt for Jacob, who disappeared after only going to one class. He needed the vampire and Sirena's help to find his missing childhood friend who went missing the night of her birthday party. He now knew she didn't find someone else while he was upstairs.  

Scott followed Stiles as they made their way to the twins' apartment. "How are you so sure that this witch can help find Heather?" 

"Because she's a witch," Stiles answered with an eye like he got asked a stupid question. He stopped at the twins' apartment door. "If anyone can maybe find Heather, then I'm putting all my faith in Sirena.  I spent a night with her telling me things about witches. What they can do, she showed me some things, and I believe she a good witch." 

"What about Grace and Jacob?" 

"What about them?" 

"Can't they find Heather?" 

Stiles patted his friend on the shoulder. "You've got so much to learn about vampires." he took a set of keys out his pocket. A set of keys that Grace gave him to let him use their apartment whenever he wanted. 

Scott didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should stay outside while Stiles went inside and talked with Sirena or if he should go inside with Stiles. His question was answered for him when Stiles grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him inside, closing the door behind them. 

Serina Black was sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table, she had a glass of red wine in her hands, and she was watching one of the movie's Stiles had brought over during the summer. She wasn't paying attention to anything around her, but what was on the screen in front of her. 

Jacob was nowhere to be found as usual. 

"Don't look scared; it's not like she's going to turn you into a toad or something," Stiles whispered to his friend, who looked like he wanted to run away. 

"Yeah, don't look so scared it's not like I'm going to hurt you." Serina laughed. She didn't turn to take notice of Stiles and his friend. "I'm not that scary am I?" 

"When you think of witches, you usually think of something bad." Stiles sat down beside Serina. "I need your help Serina." It looks like it was time to get down to what he came here for. 

The sound of Stiles' worried voice caused Sirena to pause the movie she was watching and give Stiles her full attention. She barely took notice of the other person in the room. Stiles needed her, or else he wouldn't have come here when he was meant to be at School. "What's wrong?" 

Stiles glanced at Scott briefly before turning back to the witch and explaining everything about Heather. "So, can you help me by finding her?" 

"Do you have something of hers?" Stiles shook his head. "Then I can't help you. For me to locate someone, I'll either need their blood or something of theirs, and since you don't have either, then I'm sorry I can't."  

"We can go to her house and get something of hers. Go back to where she was taken, and maybe you can get something from that?" 

Stiles wasn't going to give up until he found Heather. 

"For that, you'll need one of the twins to go with you." 

"I can't ask Jacob for help since he's disappeared, and he's not answering his phone." Maybe it because of the fact his phone was on silent, and he left in on the kitchen counter, not like Stiles knew that anyway. "I can't ask Grace because she's still at school doing whatever it is  she doing.... wait, why do I need them when I've got you?" 

Sirena sighed; it was easy to talk to someone who knew the answers to her questions that way, she didn't have to explain herself all the time. "How else are you going to get inside the house without someone asking you way too many questions about why you here or why do you need what you need. If you bring one of the twins, nobody will need to ask questions since the twins will, you know." She tapped the side of her head, hoping Stiles knew what she was getting at, and by the look on his face, he has already worked out what she was saying. 

Though Scott didn't have any idea what either one of them was saying explains why he stepped closer and decided to speck after staying quiet for so long to let Stiles do the talking. "What are you talking about?" 

Both Stiles and Sirena gave each other a look. Sirena nodded towards Scott, causing Stiles to sigh and turned to his friend. "She means let them use mind control."

"Mind control?" Scott frowned. "They can do that?" 

"Yeah, they can compel anyone to do anything they want or make them forget anything." 

Stiles telling Scott made a lot of things go through Scott's mind, and it wasn't good. Here he was thinking bad things about the twins like maybe they messed with his best friend's mind to get him to like them better because as far as he knew Stiles didn't seem bothered by the fact he's befriended two vampires and how they are the double of him and Allison. If that were him, he would be freaking out right about now. 

The sounds of keys in the lock moved everyone's focus to the front door. A few seconds later, Jacob walked in, carrying a pizza box and bag full of something. When he looked up, he didn't look too happy for some reason. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, kind of rudely glancing between Scott and Stiles. "Shouldn't you both be in school?" 

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Stiles asked the same question back. 

Jacob scoffed and checked his phone, which had missed calls from both his sister and Stiles. Even had about a dozen messages from Stiles, some of them didn't even make sense. "School bores me." 

"School bores everyone, but unlike you, we need the education."

"At least we can agree on something for a change." Putting his phone back down on the kitchen counter, he then went and got himself self a beer from the fridge. He held one out to Stiles and Scott. "Want one?" 

The teenagers shook their heads. "Don't drink." 

Jacob shrugged. "Suit yourself." After taking a long drink, he looks between everyone. Sirena smiled at him and then went back to her movie. Scott glanced anywhere else other than looking at Jacob while Stiles stared right at Jacob with his arm crossed. "Okay.." sitting his beer down. "What do you want? Clearly, you want something, otherwise, you won't be here." 

Stiles scoffed and moved closer to the vampire. "I need your help." he then went on to explain everything again and what Sirena said to him before Jacob came back home. 

"What if we locate her, and we don't find her alive, but we find her dead." Someone had to ask the hard question, and it looks like Jacob is going to be the one to ask them. "Are you sure you want to put yourself through that?" 

Stiles didn't want to answer that question. He didn't even want to think about Heather being dead. "Maybe if we find Heather, we could find Erica and Boyd as well." 

That got Sirena's attention; she paused her movie once again. "What do you mean? I thought other werewolves had your other friends? Why would they want to take Heather as well." 

"Really, Si? You really got to ask that question." Jacob sat down, and he gave his friend a look. "Why else would Alpha werewolves take someone. They either want to turn her or -" 

Stiles nodded. "Derek did say it was easier to turn teenagers." 

"So, just like vampires, then." Now Sirena was getting it though she shouldn't compare vampires to werewolves by the looks of it Jacob didn't like that, and he would have said something if it wasn't for Scott saying something. 

"But what would a pack of alphas need with a beta?" 

"Look, guys, I don't know. I don't care. All right? This girl... Our moms were best friends before mine died, all right? We used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three. I gotta find her." Stiles told them he was close to breaking down any minute. 

"Alright, Stiles." Jacob snatched his phone and keys, putting them in his pockets. "Let's go to this girl's house. We'll find her." He squeezed Stiles' shoulder. "You need to come up with a plan B if we can't get in her house." 

"For plan B, we'll need Isaac to remember," Scott told them. 

"Oh, the cute one, right?" Jacob winked at Stiles, who scoffed and shoved the vampire away from him. All Jacob did was laugh; he sure did love to whine Stiles up. 

Ignoring Jacob, Stiles gave Scott his attention. "How? Peter and Derek couldn't do it. You know any other werewolves with a better trick?"

"Maybe not a werewolf. But Someone who knows a lot about them."

"Who this person you are talking about?" Sirena asked from beside Scott. She had her coat and shoes on, meaning she was going to come with them. 

"Deaton. He's a vet." Stiles said as he went out the door with Scott following close behind him. 

"A vet? We are going to ask a vet for help?" That was something Sirena couldn't understand. "Why would they do that?" 

Jacob shrugged. "Makes sense since they are dogs, so why wouldn't they go to a vet for help?" 

"You're mean." 


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN!**

_↳ Pointless arguments._

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

**"** Here's an idea. Why don't we break inside and get what we need, then get the hell out. **"**

That was Jacob's brilliant plan to break into a stranger's home just because they weren't home to let them inside and because it was Jacob, he wasn't one to go by the rules.

Stiles being the one person to hate the vampires' crazy plan, and he wasn't afraid to let him know how stupid it was.  **"** Jacob, we are not breaking into my friends' house. **"**

Jacob turned to Stiles with a weird look on his face. He didn't see anything wrong with the plan.  **"** Why not?  You were the one who wanted to find your missing friend, the only way for us to find her is if we break in there - **"**  he pointed to the house in front of them.   **"** -to get what we need of hers so Sirena can work her voodoo magic."

 **"** Excuse me? Voodoo magic? **"**  Sirena did not like what just came out of her friend's mouth.  **"** My magic is not- **"**

 **"** Si, please I am trying to explain to the weird human - **"**

Now it was Stiles' turn to get offended by the vampires' words.  **"** Weird? I am not weird. **"**

 **"** Can you two let me talk before you decide to open your mouths. **"**

 **"** No! **"** The witch and the human weren't going to stop until he at least stopped insulting them.

Jacob closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He already felt like a headache was coming, and they weren't helping. The only reason he was out here was for Stiles to help the human find his friend, and to him, he thought they weren't going to find her if they didn't at least think about being on board with his plan.

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly at Jacob, wondering what the hell he was doing. He turned to Sirena since the witch knew him better than the rest of them, but she as well had no idea what was going through his head right now. Nobody had any idea what he was going to do and say, the vampire was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any moment.

Jacob finally opened his eyes after a few moments, and he stared right at Stiles'.  **"** All right - **"**  he was going to hate himself for what he was about to say.  **"** Since you do not want to go with my idea for whatever reason, then what do you suggest we do Stiles. **"**

 **"** Wow, you are giving up just like that? That's not like you, are you feeling all right. do you need to go see a doctor or something? **"**

 **"** Seriously, Stiles, are you trying to piss me off? Do you need me to compel you to shut up? **"**

 **"** Sorry to ruin your fun, but you can't compel me to do anything since I'm wearing vervain, so there. **"**  Stiles looked pleased like he somehow got one over on the vampire.

 **"** I could easily rip the vervain bracelet from your wrist **"**  That wiped the stupid smiled from Stiles' face.  **"** So please don't push me. **"**

Sirena nor Scott wanted to stand outside someone's house to listen to their two friends bicker over nothing.

Sirena decided to put herself in the middle before things got ugly between the vampire and the human.  **"** Enough! We didn't come here to listen to you act like a couple of teenagers - **"**

 **"** I'll have you know I am a teenager so - **"**  at Sirena's deadly look, Stiles snapped his mouth close.  **"** I'm just going to shut up now. **"**

 **"** Hallefreakingujah. **"**

Sirena pushed Jacob back a little and ignored him when he glared at her for pushing him.  **"** Here's what we are going to do. We are all going to go to this Deaton person, and hopefully, he can help this werewolf remember what he has forgotten, and maybe that might help find out where your friend is Stiles. **"**

 **"** Maybe this vet will have something that'll knock Stiles out for a few hours. **"**

 **"** Why are you in such a mood with me? I've done nothing to you. **"**  Stiles glared at Jacob.  **"** Plus, I'm not a dog! No offense Scott. **"**

Jacob had no idea what came over him when he started laughing though it might have something to do with the confused look Scott was giving his best friend.

It didn't take long for everyone to meet up at the animal clinic and for Deaton to inform them all about the plan to try and help Isaac. Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Sirena were pouring bags of ice into a metal bathtub that was filled with water.

Jacob was the only person not helping them since he couldn't be bothered to help. Stiles seemed to be the only person that was annoyed that the vampire wasn't helping them with a straightforward task.

While they were filling the tub, Deaton was explaining to Isaac what was going to happen since it was him that had to be the one to step into the cold water and have his heart rate slowed down and to go into a trance-like state which he will also be half transformed. All of this so Deaton can talk to him and get into his subconscious mind.

Jacob was listening carefully to what the vet was saying. He narrowed his eyes at him. He even had no idea what the hell he was talking about since he's never even heard of people doing something like that, and he's been around for a long time. Maybe he just hasn't met the right people. He took a glance over at his witch friend who was no longer helping the others as she as well was listening to Deaton, and by the look on her face, she had no idea what Deaton was talking about either.

The vampire took his place beside Stiles and glanced over at Isaac. "Are you ready to die?" everyone minus Deaton, and Sirena glared at him while Stiles took it a step further by slapping him on the arm. Anyone could see how freaked out Isaac was by the whole thing, and they didn't need Jacob making things worse for him.

Isaac gave the original vampire a look before he turned back to Deaton.  **"** It's safe, though, right? **"**  He didn't want to die. He had the idea in his head all because the vampire put it in his head.

 **"** Do you want me to answer honestly? **"**

 **"** I think he wants you to lie to him doc. **"**

The sound of something snapping against someone's skin caught everyone's attention. They all turned to Stiles standing beside the vampire, and he had a white rubber glove on his hand.

When Stiles realized they were all looking at him, he looked like he had no idea they were staring at him. **"** What? **"**

Sirena is the one that smiled. Looking between Stiles and Jacob, sometimes she wished her friend would be a little like Stiles and not be uptight all the time. It's about time her friend had some fun in his life and not take everything seriously all the time. In a way, she was happy the twins had met Stiles and Alison when they did otherwise, they wouldn't be here. They would be somewhere else do god knows what.

 **"** And what are you planing, Stiles? **"**  Jacob looked somewhat amused.  **"** Are you planning to shove your hand up- **"**

Before Jacob even finished what he was going to say, Stiles had already removed the glove and threw it somewhere.  **"** Don't even think about finishing that sentence. **"**

 **"** If you two think about having another stupid debate, then don't or else I'll throw you both out this room. **"**  Jacob clearly looked like he wanted to say something rude, and Sirena wasn't having any of it.  **"** Nobody needs or wants to listen to you bicker on like an old married couple. **"**

 **"** That's just gro- **"**  Whatever Jacob was going to say was forgotten when Isaac picked the perfect moment to remove his shirt, which caught the vampires' attention. If it weren't for Stiles elbowing him in the side, then maybe just maybe he would have said something to Isaac. Instead, his focus was now on the human beside him.  **"** If you hit me again, Stiles, then I'm going to hit you back ten times harder, and trust me, it will hurt you more than it will hurt me. **"**

Out of nowhere, Jacob clenched the side of his as he felt like his head was being split open, and he knew just whom to blame for his sudden headache. Not only that, but his nose also started to bleed meaning; she was trying something new on him. His anger was now towards his witch friend.  **"** Seriously, Si? What the bloody hell did you do that for? **"**

 **"** You deserved it, and I'll do it again if you don't shut up, **"**  Sirena warned him.  **"** Or maybe I'll snap your neck. **"**

 **"** I thought you two were meant to be friends? **"** Stiles asked which of course he was ignored by the two of them.

 **"** Give it your best shot. I dare you. You'll find yourself in some pain. **"**

 **"** Remember, Jacob. I'm not scared of you anymore. **"**  She hasn't been scared of the twins for years now.

 **"** We'll see about that. **"** Jacob turned back to the others as he didn't want to fight with his friend in front of strangers.  **"** How about we hurry with getting this show on the road, then I can get out of here **."**

Derek broke contact first, he wasn't in the mood for one vampire's temper tantrums. He had more important things to deal with. He turned to his beat, who was already stepping inside the bath of ice-cold water. Giving Scott a slight nod, the two of them pushed Isaac unto the water when he was ready to go under.

A few seconds later, Isaac burst through the surface of the water half transformed, eyes glowing yellow, he let out a roar.

 **"** Get him under. **"** Deaton quickly ordered the wolves who were already trying there best to keep Isaac under the water.  **"** Hold him. **"**

 **"** We're trying! **"**  Derek snapped at the vet, couldn't he see how much they were trying their hardest to keep Isaac under. Isaac just had to make things more difficult for them all.

Jacob and Stiles stepped forward to when Sirana moved between them and held her out in front of her. Isaac stopped his Struggling, so Derek and Scott let him go as they didn't need to do anything since she was doing it for them, she smiled at them when they looked her way.

A few moments later, Sirenna let her hand drop back down to her side as it looked like Isaac wasn't going to struggle anymore.

 **"** Remember, only I can talk to him **."**  Deaton reminds them all when Isaac came floating back to the surface with his eyes closed.  **"** Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out. **"**  He started talking to Issac when he knew everyone understood not to interpret him.

The lights in the room started to flicker when Isaac began to panic, and the menage of Erica and Boyd. It turns out the missing betas were inside somewhere during the full moon. It wasn't long after that when Derek finally snapped, and he clearly thought Deaton's plan wasn't working, so he decided to do it himself. He didn't listen to anyone telling him to stop.

In a flash, Derek got pulled away from Isaac and the others. He was slammed hard against the wall, with Jacob standing in front of him, keeping him in place. Stiles only thought when he saw it happen that he was glad it wasn't him getting slammed up against the wall anymore, at least now someone else knew how it felt.

Derek nearly forgot it was Jacob Standing in front of him and not Stiles. The only way he could tell them apart was by looking into their eyes as their eyes were different. Jacob's eyes were a little darker than Stiles'. Alos he was stronger than any wolf or human.

Jacob only smirked when Derek flashed his alpha red eyes at him like he was trying to scare him off.  **"** They pretty red eyes are not going to scare me into submission like everyone else. **"**

 **"** Let. Me. Go. **"**  No matter how much Derek tried to get free, the vampire wasn't letting go of him.

Whatever Jacob was going to say next was interrupted by Isaac shooting up from the water and telling them where he knew Erica and Boyda were. Though that wasn't the only information, they got from him.

✰⁎✴⋆✾✡⁎⁎

Sirena wrapped a towel around Isaac's shoulders and rubbed his arms, trying to give him some comfort.  **"** You okay? **"** She knew it was stupid to question to ask, but she needed to know even if it was a lie.

Isaac smiled at the witch.  **"** Yeah. **"** No, he wasn't okay. Not only did he remember where his friends were locked up in a vault at Beacon Hills First National. He also had to remember that one of his closest friends, Erica, was dead.

 **"** She's not dead. **"** Derek wasn't ready to believe that Erica was dead.

 **"** Derek, he said,  **'** there's a dead body. It's Erica **'** Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation. **"** Stiles had to be the one to the point that out to the alpha in the room.

 **"** Then who was in the vault with Boyd? **"** Asked Derek. **  
**

 **"** It **'** s probably someone else the Alpha pack took hostage, **"** Jacob said.  **"** Or it might be - **"** he looked towards Stiles.

Stiles shook his head.  **"** I don't think it's Heather. **"** Well, he hoped it wasn't her, or maybe he didn't want to believe it.

Scott looked towards Isaac.  **"** Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle? The one that saved Isaac? **"**

Issac shook his head.  **"** No, she wasn't like us. And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was. **"**

 **"** What if that's how Erica died? They pit them against each other during the full moon and see who survives. **"** Said Said.  **"** It's like werewolf Thunderdome. **"**

 **"** Then we get them out tonight. **"**

 **"** I've got to get out of here. **"**

Sirena furrowed as she watched Jacob storm out of the room and hearing him leave the clinic. Well, something was clearly wrong with him, she smiled at Stiles before she went after her friend who was pacing back and forth beside Stiles' jeep.

 **"** Why did you storm off like that? **"** She asked as soon as she got close to him.  **"** You are meant to be in there, helping them work on a plan to save their friends. **"**

 **"** I didn't sign up to search for a couple of werewolves who I don't even know, **"**  he told her.  **"** It's not my job. They can do that on their own. **"**

 **"** And with mine and your help, they'll be able to find them ten times faster. **"**  Sirena wasn't going to let him walk away from her like he was about to do, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  **"** Well, if you don't want to help the werewolves, then how about you help Stiles? You did promise him you would help him find his friend. And for whatever reason he needs you, and you are just going to let him down by walking away from it all. **"** It was a normal thing for him to do.  **"** Don't be that person anymore. Even though you won't admit it but over the summer I think you've become close to Stiles, he's someone other than Grace that you care about - **"**

Jacob could not believe what bullshit things his friend was saying to him right now. "What the hell are talking about? Why would I care about Stiles, he means nothing to me. He'll always mean nothing to me, and if I had my way, then he would've forgotten he ever met either one of us, and we would have been gone by now."

 **"** Then, why didn't you? **"** A voice said from behind him.

Sirena glanced over his shoulder with a guilty look on her face.  **"** Stiles, he didn't mean anything by - **"**

 **"** Don't speak for him, **"** Stiles said, what Jacob was thinking.  **"** He's a big boy who can speak for himself. So Jacob, tell me why didn't you compel me to forget when you had the chance to? **"**

Jacob glared at Sirena, why couldn't she leave things alone? Why did she always have to make a big deal out of something?

He slowly turned around to face Stiles. The look on his face wasn't good. He looked like someone tore his heart right out of his chest, and Jacob nearly felt guilty for being the one to cause Stiles that pain.

Stiles thought he and Jacob were friends and to hear Jacob say to Sirena that he didn't care about him, so yeah, Jacob would know how he felt if he was still human and had feelings. He was a cold-hearted bastard, and it was about time Stiles learned that.

 **"** If you must know, I did it for Grace. I would do anything for my sister and she was the one who wanted to stay and get to know you. She couldn't kill you because you look like me and you even remind her a little of the old me when I was human. **"** Jacob let him know.  **"** If it were me that you met first, then things would be completely different. **"**

Stiles understood what Jacob was saying as he remembered what Grace had told him when he first learned about Jacob and what they were.  **"** Grace said you probably would've killed me or made me forget about you two. She also said you don't trust people easily. **"** like himself in away.  **"** She said it would take you time to come around to me and others. I guess you need a little more time - **"**

 **"** No, I don't need time. **"** Jacob snapped.  **"** You don't know me, Stiles. You don't know what I'm feeling or what I'm thinking, so don't think for a second that you do. We may look the same though it doesn't mean we are the same. **"**

 **"** I never said we were! **"** Stiles yelled back, stepping closer to his doppelganger.  **"** I know you, and I aren't the same. It's even a good thing that we are not. I know I don't know what you are feeling or what is going through your head, just like you don't know any of them things about me. You don't even have a clue what I've been through, just like I haven't got a clue about what you've been through. Though I thought you and I were friends, that I could be a person that you trust like how I trust you and Grace. Unless I've done something to you that you can't trust me. If I have, then I'm sorry - **"**

Once again, Jacob was lost for words, thanks to Stiles. He stared at the human before clearing his throat.  **"** You haven't done anything, and don't apologize to me. I hate when people apologize for nothing, it drives me crazy. I guess you are right. **"**

 **"** Of course I'm right, I'm always right. It's just some people - **"** he gave Scott the stink eye like he was reminding him about something.  **"** -don't ever listen to me. **"** And just like that, the stupid argument between Stiles and Jacob was over.  **"** Scott and I are going over to mine to everything we need to know about this bank. You two are always welcome to come with us to help. - **"**

 **"** Sorry, I can't. **"** Sirena first answered.  **"** I want to get home for a long nice warm bath before I crash for tonight, but let me know about what you find. **"**

Jacob shook his head when they looked at him.  **"** I'm hungry. **"**

 **"** Well, there is food at my house. You can eat there. **"**  It was like Stiles wanted Jacob to come along.

 **"** Not that kind of food, Stiles. **"**

 **"** Then what - Oh, I get it. **"**  Stiles didn't even think about it when he rolled his sleeve up and then held his arm out in front of the vampire.  **"** Well, what are you waiting for? Fed. **"**

 **"** Stiles what - **"**  Scott tried to stop his friend from offering a vampire his blood because what sort of person would even think about giving a vampire their blood. Stiles just waved him off, not seeming too bothered about what he was about to do.

"Is he serious right now," Jacob asked himself more than anyone else.  **"** You want me a vampire to feed from you, the human? **"**

 **"** Well, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't serious. **"**

 **"** Alright then. **"**  If Stiles was serious, then who was he to refuse, what can you expect? He's a vampire, and he lives on drinking blood and other things. He gave Stiles' some time to back out when it looked like he wasn't going to, he decided to call the humans bluff.

Grabbing Stiles by the arm, he yanked him closer to him, letting his fangs and vampire come out, hoping that would scare him. He slowly brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down, a second later he was letting go and moving back before he went all serious again.

Stiles blinked a few times, and he glanced down at his wrist, noticing the bite mark Jacob left behind with blood. He looked back up at his vampire friend who was already looking at him.  **"** You never took any blood. **"** Why didn't he take any?

 **"** Don't understand why you are looking hurt about that. **"**  Jacob shook his head.  **"** Look Stiles' I'm not going to feed from you. Besides, you already look like your about to faint. **"**

Stiles waved his hand about nearly smacking his best friend on the face.  **"** You should have said that in the first place. Instead, you freaking bit me! Now I'm left with this mark on my wrist because of you. **"**

 **"** Oh my god! Here. **"** He bit down on his own wrist then offered it to Stiles who looked at it disgustedly.  **"** You want to get rid of it, then freaking drink. **."**

 **"** How is him drinking your blood meant to heal him? **"**  Scott asked since Stiles already knew the answer by the looks of things.

Sirena answered since Jacob didn't look like he was in the mood to answer.  **"** Vampire blood heals. Though don't die with vampire blood in your system unless you want to get turned into a vampire. If Stiles drank Jacob's blood to heal himself then ended up dying with his blood in his system, then Stiles will become a vampire, and Jacob would become his sire. **"**

Scott nodded.  **"** Kind of like werewolves? **"**

 **"** No! **"**  Jacob got offended at that.  **"** Scotty boys don't ever compare vampires to werewolves again. We are nothing alike." He didn't want to hear them again.  **"** Alright Stiles, you still want the small mark gone? **"**  When Stiles nodded, he bit into his wrist again and offered it to him again, and this time he hesitates before he carefully took the blood Jacob offered him.

When it was all over, Stiles quickly wiped his mouth.  **"** That was disgust but kind of cool. **"**  he was happy the bite mark was gone.

 **"** Well glad I could help. **"**  Jacob whipped his hand on his shirt.  **"** Now we shall be going, and I'll give you two tomorrow, I guess. **"**  with that, he grabbed Sirena's hand and disappeared with her. 

 


End file.
